People You Meet When You Least Expect It
by Kagome126
Summary: He was a hanyou, she a miko The world around them hated both species What happens when they meet while their online? Can they save eachother and maybe even fall in love? But wait there's a small problem they come from two different worlds rich poor InuKag
1. Prologue

Disclaimer-Don't own Inuyasha.

Summary- They both felt so different. They felt invisable, weird, odd. They thought no one could ever relate to them intill they go on online and find a person so alike to them it's scary. There's only one problem they come from to different worlds; rich, and poor. InuKag.

--------------------------------------------

Kagome wasn't your average teenager. She was a very rare species; a miko. No one would talk to her, or even be her friend because of that reason. They were all afraid, every one of them. Kagome only had one friend in the whole world; a demon slayer named Sango. They have been best friends since they were in preschool. Kagome and Sango were really close but they were in everyway different. Sango was what you call ordinary. She was like all of the other girls at their school, but Kagome was quiet, caring and believed that there was good in everyone. She was a miko. Kagome always felt invasible to everyone because no one would even talk to her other than Sango, not even her own mother. It wasn't that her mother didn't love her, it was just that she was afraid; just like everyone else. Kagome tired her best not to let this bother her but on day she finally had it, she was tired of being invisable.

"Mom I'm home." Kagome called out as soon as she walked through the door. Just like everyother day there was no answer. She hadn't even talk with her mom since she was little. "If you need me I'll be up stairs like usual." She groaned. She got up stairs and went to do her homework. "Let's see I have math and english homework." She took two sheets of paper out of her big yellow bookbag, and grabbed a pencil off of her computer desk which she was sitting at. Kagome glanced at her computer and noticed that Sango had instant messaged her.

_DemonSlayer18- Hey Kagome. How's it going?_

_MikoAngel16- My mom still isn't talking to me. I can't even remember what her voice sounds like. I'm so tired of being...me._

_DemonSlayer18- Don't say that. _

_MikoAngel16- Why? You know it's true Sango, no one ever even talks to me. _

_DemonSlayer18- I don't count? _

_MikoAngel16- You know what I mean. _

_DemonSlayer18- Yeah but I'm sure you'll be fine, you just got to show people just because you're a miko it doesn't make you...different. _

_MikoAngel16- I tried before Sango it doesn't work._

_DemonSlayer18- I'll think of something...Anyway I have to go, homework won't do itself. _

_MikoAngel16- Alright bye._

_**DemonSlayer18 has signed off. **_

Kagome was about to sign off when something caught her eye. "InuHanyou? Doesn't that mean dog half-demon..." Kagome click on his name and sent him a message. "Can't hurt to type to him." She said forgetting about her homework.

_MikoAngel16- Hi._

_InuHanyou- Hi?_

_MikoAngel16- Cute screen name. _

_InuHanyou- Thanks_.

_MikoAngel16- Are you really a dog hanyou?_

_InuHanyou- Yep. You really a Miko?_

_MikoAngel16- Do I have to answer?_

_InuHanyou- Yes. _

Kagome sat there for a while poundering on wheather or not to tell him.

_MikoAngel16- Unfornuatly I am a Miko. _

_InuHanyou- Really? I've never even seen a Miko before. _

_MikoAngel16- Yeah they're rare almost exsitct. _

_InuHanyou- Why did you say unfornautly?_

_MikoAngel16- Because it's just that unfornaut._

_InuHanyou- Really? Being rare wouldn't that mean the same thing as being unique? _

_MikoAngel16- I don't know. No one will ever talk to me not even my own mother. _

_InuHanyou- Wow. _

_MikoAngel16- What about you?_

_InuHanyou- What about me?_

_MikoAngel16- Do you like being a hanyou? _

_InuHanyou- No. _

_MikoAngel16- Why not?_

_InuHanyou- Everyone treats me like I'm lower than everyone else. If I wasn't rich I wouldn't have any respect. Whenever my dad's not around they treat me like crap. _

_MikoAngel16- Oh, I'm sorry. _

_InuHanyou- Don't be. I've never had this long of a conversation with anyone other than, my one friend. _

_MikoAngel16- Me too. Well I have to go and do homework. _

_InuHanyou- Okay. Talk to you later?_

_MikoAngel16- Sure. _

_**MikoAngel16 has signed off**_

_**InuHanyou has signed off.**_

_Suddenly I can't wait until later. _Both Kagome and Inuyasha thought after signing off.

------------------------------------------------------

**Okay this is the first chapter and it's just the prologue so it's short. Their conversation (Inuyasha's and Kagome's) are weak right now but they don't really know eachother yet. Well tell me what you think.**

**Kagome126**


	2. The Pervert

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha

----------------------------------------------

Kagome was walking to Sango's house to pick her up for school. Sango and Kagome live 3 blocks away from eachother and are both pretty close to the school.

"Hey Kagome!" Sango said as she walked down her driveway.

"Hi Sango. Ready for another day of school?"

"No. School is so boring. Half of the teachers fall asleep in class!" She laughed.

"Tell me about it. I don't think we even know what learning is, because we haven't done it in years."

"I know. Why do they make us go if we don't do anything?"

They both continued talking about how boring school was and soon they found themselfs at that very place; school.

----------------------------------------------------

"Hi Miroku."

"Hi Inuyasha." Miroku greeted his friend as they walked to their school.

"So what's been up with you lately?" Inuyasha asked switching the side his bag was on.

"Nothing much. You?"

"I was online last night and met this girl that's pretty much it."

"Oooh what kind of girl?" Miroku said getting interested in the conversation.

"I don't know, just a girl I guess."

"What's she like? Does she have a boyfriend? Is she hot? Does she have a friend?" He asked questions about "Inuyasha's girl" as Miroku called her, all the way to school. Inuyasha's answer to all of his questions was- "SHUT UP MIROKU!" But Miroku never got the hint.

-----------------------------------------------------

"Your do now is on the board." Said Kagome's homeroom teacher. On the board was one word: Why? "You have all class period." The teacher sat down at her desk and began to do her nails.

Kagome wrote a note to Sango who sat a seat behind her and passed it to her.

_Do you understand the do now?_ Was what Sango read on the piece of paper, that Kagome gave her. Sango wrote back and handed it to Kagome.

_No do you? _Sango wrote.

_No._ Both girls were lost. They decided to write the simplest thing in the world just so they wouldn't get an F for it. They wrote: Why not? and handed it in to their teacher.

About 5 minutes later the bell rang and the teacher dismissed them. Sango had science next and Kagome had social studies. They both went their own way towards their class. Kagome sat down towards the back just like she usually did. Most people in her class sit in the same seat every day even though they don't have assigned seats and today was pretty much no different.

They day went on like no other and like usual it went by really slow for everyone but finally the final bell rang and Sango and Kagome walked out of the school together and went on their way home.

"Anything interesting happen in class today?" Kagome asked turning and looking at Sango.

"School, and a little bit of learning. You?"

"People ignored me, learning, school. Same old day." She sighed.

"Yep well I have to. See you later Kagome." Sango walked up to her house and waved goodbye to her friend who in return waved back. Kagome continued walking towards her house and when she got in she said her usaul "Hi" to her mom who as usaul acted like she didn't see, hear, or know she was there. Kagome walked back up stairs and decided to do her homework later since it was a weekend. She went over to her computer and turned it on.

_**I new message.**_Popped up on her screen.

_InuHanyou- Hi._

_Wow he's on too._

_MikoAngel16- Hi yourself._

_InuHanyou- School is so boring. I just got home._

_MikoAngel16- Tell me about it, I just got home too._

_InuHanyou- Hey maybe we go to the same school. You walk home?_

_MikoAngel16- Yeah. You?_

_InuHanyou- Yup._

_---_-----------------------------------------

Inuyasha was online typing to _MikoAngel16_. Miroku was over at him house because he wanted to see if "Inuyasha's girl" was real.

"Wow you weren't lying. Too bad she doesn't have a picture up."

"Miroku don't go thinking perverted thoughts." Inuyasha said knowing his friend.

"Aw come on."

"Miroku!"

"Okay I'll stop. Look she typed something." He pointed to the screen.

_MikoAngel16- What school do you go to?_

_InuHanyou- Kiro High. You?_

_MikoAngel16- Shikon High._

"Dang she doens't go to our school." Miroku said reading the messages.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and started typing again.

_InuHanyou- At least we are in the same city. _

_MikoAngel16- Tokyo is big though and even though are schools are close it doesn't mean we are._

_InuHanyou- Yeah, but we both walk to school so we could be closer than you think._

_MikoAngel16- Oh yeah I almost forgot you walked to school lol._

"So Inuyasha your girl _is_ closer than you think?"

"I don't know, and she's not my girl." He half yelled.

"Yes she is." Miroku whispered but Inuyasha stil heard him.

"Shut up Miroku. I'm going to go get us something to drink." Inuyasha got up and went down stairs to his kitchen.

"Yay now I get to talk to Inuyasha's girl." Miroku smiled and sat at Inuyasha's computer and began typing.

_InuHanyou- Hi this is Inuyasha's friend. He went down stairs for a moment._

_MikoAngel16- Alright._

_InuHanyou- You can talk to me while he's gone though )_

_MikoAngel16- Okay. _

_InuHanyou- So how did you and Inuyasha meet?_

_So his name is Inuyasha. _Kagome thought from her room.

_MikoAngel16- I saw his screen name thought it was cute and so I emailed him._

_InuHanyou- So you think he's cute?_

_MikoAngel16- I haven't even met him yet!_

_InuHanyou- So, you can still think he's cute._

_MikoAngel16- I can tell just from typing to you that you're a pervert lol._

Just then Inuyasha came back into the room.

"Get away from there." He yelled as he sat the drinks down.

"Sorry I was just typing to her." Inuyasha looked at there conversation on his screen.

"Wow she already knows you're a pervert." He started to laugh. "That means you need help man. That girl hasn't even seen you yet and she knows what you're like." He sat down at his computer chair since Miroku got up and started typing.

_InuHanyou- Sorry about that. I'm back now, and yes my friend is a pervert._

_MikoAngel16- I could tell._

_InuHanyou- So he told you my name so what's yours?_

_MikoAngel16- Kagome._

_InuHanyou- Cool name._

_MikoAngel16- Thanks._

"Kagome huh?"

"Yup." Inuyasha responded.

"So what does she look like?"

"I don't know."

"Then ask her." Miroku said like it's obvious.

"Fine."

_InuHanyou- So what do you look like, my friend wants to know._

_MikoAngel16- Some how I knew that was coming. _

_InuHanyou- Yeah he's been bugging me about you ever since I told him I was typing to you yesterday._

_MikoAngel16- How can you stand him then?_

_InuHanyou- I don't know. I guess I got used to it._

_MikoAngel16- You kinda have to with people like that lol._

_InuHanyou- So..._

_MikoAngel16- So what?_

_InuHanyou- What do you look like?_

_MikoAngel16- Oh yeah. I have long black hair, golden brown eyes, pale skin, and pink lips. There's the brief desciption._

"Sounds hot to me." Miroku said after reading what she just typed.

"Pervert."

_MikoAngel16- So what do you look like?_

_InuHanyou- Long silver hair, silver dog ears, and amber eyes. _

_MikoAngel16- That's something you don't see everyday. _

_InuHanyou- Yeah it makes me stick out so people know who to avoid._

_MikoAngel16- I'm sure you're not a bad person though. I've been typing to you long enough to know that. _

_InuHanyou- Thanks. You seem like a really caring person._

_MikoAngel16- Sure you could say that._

_InuHanyou- I have to go bring my friend home, he's getting perverted thoughts again._

_MikoAngel16- Okay. I'll talk to you later._

_**MikoAngel16 has signed off.**_

_**InuHanyou has signed off.**_

**---------------------------------------------------------**

**There you go chapter 2! I might not be able to update tomorrow so I decided to update today. For all of those people that haven't read my stories before I update everyday except for times when I tell you I won't be updating for a couple days or if I'm sick. Well what did you think?**

**Kagome126**


	3. Normal Kagome at Kori High

Disclaimer- Don't Own Inuyasha

----------------------------------------------

**Ring Ring**. Kagome picked up her cell phone and answered it.

"Hello."

"Hi Kagome." Replied the person on the other side.

"Oh hey Sango what's up?"

"I have the answer to your problem." She said with excitment

"Really?"

"Yep. Can you come over?"

"Yeah my mom doesn't care remember?" She rolled her eyes.

"Well at least after this people at school will notice you."

"Alright I'll be over soon."

"Bye."

"Bye." They both hung up and Kagome put her phone in her purse and headed out of her room. "Mom I'm going to Sango's." She let out a sigh. "If you even care." She said under her breath. Kagome opened the door and closed it behind her. She then started walking the three blocks to Sango's house. When she got there she rang the door bell which was soon answered by Sango.

"Hey. Come in." Sango stepped aside to let her friend in.

"So what's your big answer to my problem?"

"You'll see, come on." She pulled her up stairs and into her room. "Sit down." Sango pointed to a chair which Kagome soon sat in. "Okay no keep your eyes close and just relax untill I tell you otherwise, okay?"

"Alright." Kagome shut her eyes with caution but soon relaxed. "What are you going to do?"

"You'll see." She said again.

"Fine."

_**Half hour later**_

"Okay ready." Sango said as she stepped back.

"Sango...Is that...Me?" She asked as she looked into the mirror at her reflection staring back at her.

"Yup." She said proudly.

"But it doesn't look anything like me." Kagome said still in awe.

"Exactly. Then the people at school won't know you're a miko and then you don't let anyone know, and poof you're normal."

"Easier said then done."

"Why?" She asked not thinking of one thing that could be a flaw in her plan.

"People know my name, and I'm not changing it."

"There's another option, you could change schools."

"That's...That's a good plan." She said looking at Sango. "But what about you?"

"I have to stay at Shikon High. My parents would flip if I changed schools half way through the year. You do good in school anyway so it won't matter." Sango smiled at her now flawless plan.

"Alright. What school am I going to go to then?"

"Well the closet one is an all boys school, so the next closest one is Kori." She said thinking of the schools in the area. "It's not that far from our school, so you can still walk."

"Wow Sango, I think we actaully solved my problem, thanks!" She got up and hugged her friend.

"All I did was a make over. Here let me show you how to use these so if someone from Kori knows what you look like they won't know it's you." She showed Kagome how to use everything and she was soon a pro.

"Thanks again Sango." Kagome said heading for the door.

"Hey Kagome are we still walking to school together on Monday?"

"Your school is on the way so sure." Kagome gave off a smile and soon left closing the door behind her, with a new found pride. _Wow in a couple of hours I went from Shikon High nobody to Kori High normal!_ She cheered to herself forgetting about one small detail about Kori High. "Mom I'm home." She put the keys on the table and went up to her room.

The rest of the weekend was pretty normal for Kagome. She did her homework, and hung out with Sango. Now it was Monday. Kagome got dressed, did her hair, brushed her teeth and did her make-up. She then grabbed her bag and headed out the door, to excited for breakfast.

Kagome rang Sango's door bell and stood back.

"Kagome you're earlier than usual." Sango said as she opened the door.

"Yeah I know. I'm excited for school!"

"You sounded so crazy right then, and if I didn't know what you were talking about I would be walking away right now." She said laughing.

"Yeah I know." Kagome joined in with laughing. "Well hurry up I have to walk further today."

"Okay, okay. You sound like my mother."

_At least she knows the sound of her mother's voice._ Kagome thought knowing Sango didn't mean to offend her.

"Alright I'm ready now." Sango rushed past the kitchen, grabbed her bag and headed out the door with Kagome.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"Well I'll see you after school Kagome." Sango said as they approached Shikon High.

"You gona still walk home with me?"

"Yup, now go have fun with your new _life_."

"Bye, Sango." Kagome walked off towards her new school. In about 5 minutes she was at the school doors of Kori High. She walked up the steps and went into the office. "Hello, my names Kagome Higurashi. I'm new."

"Okay Miss Higurashi. I will get you a schedule and a uniform."

_Uniform?_ Kagome never like uniforms and at her other school there weren't any. _At least I get to be normal.._ She sighed.

"Here you go. Do you want me to get someone to show you around for your first couple days?"

"Yes please."

"Alright one minute." The secretary went over to her computer. "Inuyasha Takahashi has all the same class so I will call him down."

"Inuyasha?" She asked as if not hearing correctly

"Yes. Is there something wrong?"

"No it's fine, just seeing if I hear correctly." She smiled. _Inuyasha...Inuyasha...Inuyasha! He's the one from online._ She thought finally remembering the name. _I forgot he went here. I guess now we really are closer than we thought. _

"Yes please send Inuyasha to the office for a minute." The secretary said into the phone.

A couple minutes later a yound hanyou appeared in the office.

"Inuyasha you are going to be showing Miss Higurashi around for the next week. You both have the same classes so it should be easy."

"Alright." He said with a sigh. "Come on. We're in homeroom. It's a little walk from here." He picked up Kagome's bag off the floor and began to leave the office followed by Kagome.

"So you're Inuyasha?"

"Yeah, what of it?"

"Wow you are way different than before." She said walking beside him.

"What do you mean before?"

"I'm MikoAngel16. You know Kagome."

"Really?" He stopped and looked at her for the first time. _Long black hair, brown eyes.._ "Wait." He cut himself out of his thoughts. "Why are you here? I thought you went to Shikon."

"I did. My friend made up this plan. We changed my appearence and now I'm normal, no more miko. Well at least if you don't tell anyone I'm a miko." She gave him pleading eyes.

"You think it will really work?"

"It's worth a try." Kagome heard someone and turned around.

"Hey are you new here?" Asked a guy walking up to them.

"Yeah why?"

"Just never saw you around, and you had to be new because a face like yours I know I would remember." He smiled. "You want to go out some time?"

"No thank you." She smiled back and then turned around again.

"Wait. No one says no to me. Well unless you have a boyfriend. Do you?"

"I.." She looked over at Inuyasha for help.

"She does."

"Oh yeah who?"

"Um...it's...um..." He looked around thinking. The guy in front of them and Inuyasha were the only two males in the hallway. "It's um...me." He looked at Kagome.

"Fine, Takahashi, take care of this one then." He nodded towards Kagome. "If not I'll take her." He smiled again, then started walking away.

"Wow guys around here act like they own the girls."

"That's because he has never been said no to."

"Never." She looked up into Inuyasha's eyes. "Your eyes are amber."

"What did you think they were?"

"I don't know I've just never seen that color eyes before." Kagome looked over her shoulder. "Do you think he will tell?"

"Tell what?"

"That you're my "Boyfriend"?" She said using air quotes.

"Probably..." Inuyasha frowned.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing but everyone will know by next peroid."

"At least he won't bother me anymore." She smiled trying to make the best out of this situation.

"Wow usually all of the girls are hanging on him, but you don't even _like_ him?"

"No he acts to tough."

"Wow you're weird."

"Thank you." She smiled even bigger. "I said I was going to be normal, I never said that I had to be like_ everybody_ else."

"Here's our first class. The bell is going to ring any minute now so no point going back to homeroom." He handed Kagome her bag.

"Okay. Thanks for carring it." She said taking it from him.

"No problem." He turned towards the door and looked at the clock that was on the opposite side of the window on the door.

RING RING RING

"That's the bell." Just as he said that everyone came rushing out of the classrooms and to the lockers.

"Wow there's a lot of people here."

"What did you expect?" He said yelling over all the other people in the hallway.

"I don't know. My old school had a lot less people."

"Yeah, buy you get used to it after a while." He grabbed her wrist and pulled her into the room after everyone else was out. "Hi Mr.Okatori. This is Kagome, she's new here." He let go of her wrist right by the teachers desk and put his stuff down on a desk.

"Thank you Takahashi. Kagome why don't you sit..." He pulled out his seating chart. "Next to Takahashi there. We needed to move you and Miroku away from eachother anyway didn't we?" He looked at Inuyasha, who just rolled his eyes in response.

"Only the teachers ever talk to me." He said as Kagome put her stuff down.

"This is going to be a very interesting day."

------------------------------------------------------------

**I made this chapter longer than the first two!! Did you like it? Hope you did. **

**Please tell me what you think,**

**Kagome126**


	4. Neighbors?

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha.

------------------------------------------------

"Hey Inuyasha...Oh who's this?" He said eyeing the female that was in his seat.

"This is Kagome."

"Hi Kagome...Wait Kagome? Like from online?"

"Yeah she moved here to not be different." He gave Miroku a I'll-tell-you-later look who then nodded.

"Miroku you will be sitting in the back next to Kouga and Yumori." The teacher pointed to an empty desk as he closed the door.

"Okay class, we have a new student joining us today." He said loudly to the class. "This is Kagome Higurashi. Please treat her with respect." He pointed to Kagome.

"Inuyasha does he always yell?" Kagome whispered to Inuyasha.

"Yes and it murders my ears." Kagome looked over and sure enough he was holding his ears trying to drown out the sound of the loud teacher's voice.

The teacher was now finished with his daily routine and now started the lessons. Kagome right away took out a piece of paper and started taking notes. Inuyasha sat there staring off into space

When it was about 2 minutes before the bell would ring the teacher dismissed Kagome and Inuyasha so that Kagome could find her next class. When they got out into the hallway the same boy who was flirting with Kagome before was there surrounded by a group of boys. When he saw them the whole group followed as he walked up to them.

"Harki you gona bug her again?" Inuyasha asked the boy that was flirting with Kagome earlier.

"No we just came to say congratz."

"Yeah good job Takahashi." Said another boy.

_Great. I'm begining to miss being invisable._ They both thought.

Ever since everyone saw Inuyasha and Kagome together they both became popurlar, mostly because in all the boys eyes Kagome was 'hot' and in Kori anyone who has a 'hot' girl is instantly popular.

---------

It was finally 8th peroid. Kagome had a pretty odd day. She was now envied by every girl in school that wasn't popular and every boy that wasn't dating a cheerleader wanted her as his. It was a very crazy day. She went from an invisable to popular over night.

RING RING RING

All of the kids stormed out of the class. Kagome was now the only person in the classroom. She got her stuff and walked to her locker. She did her combination, put her books/binders in, shut her locker and began walking out of the school. When she got to the school doors she was surprised when she found Inuyasha and Miroku standing there, she thought they would already be gone by now. Kagome walked right on by them until she heard Miroku say her name so she turned around.

"Hi Kagome." Miroku said sweetly.

"Hey."

"I heard you were "Inuyasha's girl" and the guys made him wait for you to walk you home." He started laughing.

"What's so funny? And I'm not his girl!"

"What's funny is that he actu-" He was cut off by Inuyasha's hand covering his mouth.

"You're not going to finish that sentence Miroku." Inuyasha gave Miroku an I'm-gone-kill-you-if-you-do look and removed his hand.

"Fine. Fine. But we're still walking her home." He whispered something into Inuyasha's ear.

"Pervert."

"Well if you boys are finished I have to go." She started walking towards Shikon High to pick up Sango when she was stopped by a hand on her shoulder.

"We're going to walk you home." Miroku said while turning her around to face them.

"Let her go if she doesn't want us to walk her home."

"Inuyasha look there comes Harki and his group." Miroku pointed to the approaching group of students. "You to better get walking if you don't want trouble." Miroku warned. Once those words left his mouth Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hand in his and started walking in the direction Kagome began walking in before Miroku stopped her.

"Just keep walking and don't look back." He told her.

"Okay." They kept walking hand-in-hand intill they were out of seeing distance. Inuyasha reluctantly released her hand.

"So where do you live?"

"I live on Wakoka street." She said as they continued walking.

"You serious?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"I told you we were closer than you thought, 'cause so do I." Kagome stopped walking and looked at him.

"You do?" He nodded. "Then why don't you go to Shikon High it's closer?"

"Because my older brother went to Kori so my parents wanted me to go there too." He informed.

"Oh well I have to go to Shikon High to pick up my friend. We walk home together everyday. She's the one who came up with this idea of me going to Kori."

"I'll have to thank her." Inuyasha mumbled so that Kagome couldn't hear him.

They kept walking and were soon at the front of Sango's school.

"Hey Kagome. I thought you forgot about me." She said hugging her friend.

"Sorry I was running late."

"I figured as much, that's why I stayed and waited. Who's he?" Sango pointed towards the silver haired boy next to her.

"Oh this is Inuyasha."

"Wow little Kaggy has a boyfriend on her first day of school?" Sango teased using her childhood nickname for Kagome.

"He's not my boyfriend." She almost yelled, half blushing at Sango's comment.

"Okay whatever you say Kagome." She went closer to her. "But if you don't soon I will." She whispered into her ear.

"Sango." Both girls started laughing.

All three of them started walking towards their houses which were all in the same direction. When they got to Sango's house Kagome waved goodbye to her friend and told her she would pick her up same time tomorrow.

"So I take it that's your one and only friend?" He asked right after Sango went inside.

"Nope." Inuyasha shot her a confused look.

"I have you as a friend too." She laughed.

"Oh." Inuyasha said joining in with laughing.

"So are you going to walk home with us tomorrow?"

"If you want."

"Okay." She smiled. "Thanks for showing me around today."

"You're welcome."

"Well this is my house." Kagome stopped in front of a driveway that led up to a fairly big house, painted blue and white.

"Wait so we're neighbors?"

----------------------------------------

**Yay I found time to update!!! I would have written more but I have to get off the computer and do homework ( I promise I will write more tomorrow though!!**

**Please tell me if you liked it or not.**

**Kagome126**


	5. Inuyasha and Kagome's couple problems

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha.

----------------------------------------------

**Last time**

"Wait so we're neighbors?"

**---T---------H------------I----------S---------------T-----------I---------M-------E---**

"We are?" Kagome asked in disbielf.

"Yeah I live right there." Inuyasha pointed to a white painted house that was next to Kagome's. "So that makes us neighbors."

"I guess it does."

"Well I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow."

"You going to walk me to school?" She smiled sweetly.

"Maybe." With that he walked inside his house and shut the door behind him.

Kagome walked into her own home and put her bag down by the door ready for tomorrow. With out telling her Mom that's she's home she went up stairs.

_No point in telling her I'm home if she doesn't care._ Kagome sat down at her computer desk and turned on her IPod. Then she turned on her computer.

_WindTunnel- Hi Kagome._

_MikoAngel16- Hi. Who's this?_

_WindTunnel- Miroku. Inuyasha gave me your screen name. _

_MikoAngel16- Oh hey Miroku. _

_WindTunnel- So how are you and Lover-boy doing?_

_MikoAngel16- We've known each other for one day and you think we're together?_

_WindTunnel- Well you guys would make a good couple. _

_MikoAngel16- Yeah says you._

_WindTunnel- And all the other people at Kori _

_MikoAngel16- Really?_

_WindTunnel- Yeah Inuyasha didn't tell you? A whole bunch of people came up to him today and asked about you guys. _

_MikoAngel16- Great. Now we kinda have to be a couple since he went and told, Harki, that we were a couple to save my butt. _

_WindTunnel- Would you rather be with Inuyasha or Harki. Harki is a huge player. _

_MikoAngel16- Yeah I figured that out when I saw half the girls hanging on him at lunch. _

_WindTunnel- Do you like Inuyasha?_

_MikoAngel16- He's alright, I guess. _

_WindTunnel- No do you __**like**__ him?_

_MikoAngel16- Not in that way. I hardly know him. _

_WindTunnel- You don't know him that well? Fine then, give me a second..._

_MikoAngel16- What are you going to do Miroku?_

_WindTunnel- You'll see. _

A couple minutes past and Kagome was about to ask him what he was doing again intill he typed something...

_WindTunnel- Inuyasha's goiing to join us. _

_MikoAngel16- What?_

_WindTunnel- I called him, told him to get online...Forgot to mention I was talking to you though...Oh well. _

_MikoAngel16- Miroku!_

_WindTunnel- What you guys are friends aren't you?_

_MikoAngel16- Sort of..._

_WindTunnel- Well you get to get to know your friend then._

_InuHanyou- Hey Miroku._

_WindTunnel- Hey Inuyasha, I'm going to leave you two alone to get to know each other. _

Miroku had a big grin on his face after he typed this.

_InuHanyou- What? Who's you__** two**_

_WindTunnel- You and Kagome. Smile Bye._

_**WindTunnel has now signed off. **_

_MikoAngel16- Uh...Hi Inuyasha._

_InuHanyou- Hi Kagome. He put you up to this?_

_MikoAngel16- He said he called you, told you to go on and forgot to tell you that I was typng to him...He is trying to get us together. _

_InuHanyou- I know ever since about 4th period. _

_MikoAngel16- Ever since you told Harki, everyone thinks we're a couple. _

_InuHanyou- I know and if I "Dump" you or if you "Dump" me then he's going to be all over you._

_MikoAngel16- So you mean we have to "become" a "couple"?_

_InuHanyou- Just at school. _

_MikoAngel16- You're sure Harki will stay away from me if I do?_

_InuHanyou- Almost positive. _

_MikoAngel16- Fine I'll do it._

_InuHanyou- Okay. I promise this won't be __**so**__ bad. \_

_MikoAngel16- I know because you're a good guy and ever since I came to Kori people have been talking to you more so maybe this can be good for both of us._

_InuHanyou- Yeah that is an upside._

_MikoAngel16- Well sorry to cut this short, but I have to go fix dinner. _

_InuHanyou- Alright see you tomorrow, bright and early. _

_**MikoAngel16 has now signed off.**_

_**InuHanyou has now signed off. **_

---------------------------------------

Kagome woke up to the sound of her alarm clock.

"Stupid thing. Be quiet already." She yelled at the beeping object.

Kagome got up, shut off her alarm clock and began getting ready for the day. About a half hour later she was ready. She went down stairs, grabbed her bag and headed out the door. She stared down her front steps and got to the side walk.

"Hey Kagome." Said a familar voice.

"Hi Inuyasha." She said while turning around to face her "boyfriend"

"So you pick Sango up to go to school too?"

"Yup. Since she doesn't live that far away, we've done it since kindergarden." They both began walking.

"How long have you know each other?"

"A while." She said simply.

They soon aproached Sango's house just as she was leaving.

"Hey Sango." She called off to her friend.

"Hey Kagome...He walking with us everyday now?" Sango pointed to Inuyasha.

"I don't know ask him." They both turned fully towards Inuyasha.

"If you want me to."

"Okay." They all started walking again.

"It's so weird not having at school Kags."

"I know. It's weird for me too not having you around all day." Kagome told her friend.

"Well are you at least making a conversation with anyone?"

"Yeah. There's Miroku, and Inuyasha so far. Oh and Sango did I tell you about my popularity and Harki?"

"No...I don't think so." Sango said tapping her chin.

Kagome told her about everything from Harki to the end of her first day.

"Wow so you and Inuyasha are a "couple."?" She asked using air quotes around couple.

"Kinda."

"You guys would make a really cute couple though." Sango said looking at the two.

"Sango you sound like Inuyasha's friend Miroku. He said that Inuyasha and I would make a great couple."

"Well then you know it's true."

"We barely know each other though."

"So you guys still would make a cute couple." Kagome sighed knowing Sango wasn't going to give up.

"Fine we make a cute couple now get to class." Kagome said as they reached Shikon High. Sango smiled and run up the steps to her school waving to Kagome.

"You really think we do?" Inuyasha asked once Sango was out of hearing range.

"I just said that so she would stop. I wouldn't know because I don't know you that well."

"Well I have a feelling we are going to get to know each other pretty fast, being a "couple" and all."

Once Kagome and Inuyasha were on school grounds they saw Miroku. Inuyasha told him about the fake couple business and Miroku put a big grin on his face and said something quietly to Inuyasha. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"You guys might want to do something coupleish because here come Harki." Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hand and Harki just smiled at them and walked by.

"That was close." Kagome said once he was gone.

"Well I better get to class." And with that Miroku dissapeared into the crowd of students outside.

"Yeah we better get to class to Kagome." Still holding her hand he led her through the crowd, into the school and to their lockers. There lockers were right across from each other so it wasn't that hard to get to them.

Once they got their stuff out of their lockers they began walking down the hallway hand-in-hand getting looks from everyone in the hall.

---------------------------------------

**Wow I almost have 200 hits for this story and only the 5th chapter...Sadly most of those 200 didn't review though, so i don't know if they like it or not :(**

**Well if you want to make my day tell me what you think about the story so far.**

**Kagome126**


	6. Promise me you will never change

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha.

----------------------------------------------

"Hello. I'm not sure I've met you before are you new here?" Asked Kagome's and Inuyasha's homeroom teacher.

"Uh...Yeah." Kagome replied.

"Oh well I'm Mr. Myoga. It's a plessure to meet you..."

"Higurashi. Kagome, Higurashi."

"Okay well Miss Higurashi...since you seem to be good friends with Inuyasha there." He glance down at their hands which were still intertwined, unnoticed to the two. "You can sit next to him." He pointed to a seat in the back of the classroom.

"Thank you Mr. Myoga." She smiled and followed Inuyasha to the back of the classroom.

As they sat down they finally noticed that they were still holding hands and both of them blushed as they turned away from eachother. The rest of the class entered and looked at the still blushing pair in the back and all got grins on their faces.

"Did you see?."

"Yeah...couple...since forever." Could be heard all through the classroom as people talked about the "couple."

"Okay class..." Inuyasha and Kagome both just stared off into space as the teacher started to talk, and before they knew it the bell rang, for 2nd peroid. Kagome gathered all of her stuff and put it in her bag. Before she got the chance to pick it up though, someone already had for her. She looked up and saw Inuyasha.

"You ready?"

"Um...Yeah." She blushed lightly oblivious to Inuyasha as they walked off towards their second class. They took their seats and Kagome got out a piece of paper and started writing on it. After she was done she passed it to Inuyasha...

_You don't really have to carry my stuff you know?_

After Inuyasha read this he began writing something on it then passed it back to Kagome.

_I know, but when you carry it you look like you're going to fall over. _

Kagome smiled as she read this.

_Thanks, you're a really good "boyfriend." _

It was there in writing: Boyfriend. Yeah maybe it wasn't a "real" relationship but it was a start.

_You're welcome, Kags. _

Kagome put the note away.

"Okay class today you will be assigned a partern and a project. It will be an out-of-class project so you guys will have to work together out of school to get it done. I have a cup with everyone's names in it, I will draw a name and that person will come up and draw a name and that will be he/she's partern." Said the teacher.

He pulled out about 5 or 6 names before he called out...

"Inuyasha Takahashi." Inuyasha came up, he put his hand in the cup and pulled out a folded piece of paper. He unfolded and read the name out loud.

"Kagome Higurashi." He looked at the brown eyed girl. Inuyasha went and sat back down next to Kagome.

The teacher assigned everyone projects and Inuyasha and Kagome got the subject chemistry for theirs.

Inuyasha passed a note to Kagome.

_You want to come over tonight to get started on our project?_

She wrote something and passed it back

_Sure what time?_

He thought for a minute...

_How about right after school, that way can have enough time to get something done. _

Kagome nodded her head at him and they both smiled.

---------

Kagome and Inuyasha were walking home. They had already dropped Sango off at her house and were heading for Inuyasha's house.

"So..." Inuyasha tried to break the silence.

"So..." They both stayed quiet the rest of the way home after their unsuccessfulness of breaking it.

"Well here we are." Inuyasha opened the door to reveal a huge inside.

"This...is you house?" Kagome asked in awe.

"Yeah. You want the grand-" He was cut of by another voice.

"So Inu who's this? This your new girlfriend?" Said a person who looked a lot like him.

"Shessy shut up."

"So this is your girl huh?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever." The person called "Shessy" stood there looking at his brother.

"So you're his girl?" He asked Kagome, who looked at Inuyasha. Inuyasha gave her a play-along-or-he'll-never-go-away look.

"Yeah."

"What do you see in _him_? Shouldn't a beautiful girl like yourself be going out with like the star of the football team or something?"

"Shessy just because you're jealous doesn't mean you have to act stupid."

"Me, jealous." He started laughing.

"Come on Kagome." Inuyasha pulled Kagome up the stairs and into a big room that was painted a light red color. "This is my room, we can do the project in here."

"Who was that?"

"That was my half-brother Shesshomaru."

"So why did you tell him we were dating?" She asked confused.

"Because otherwise he wouldn't have ever stopped talking."

"Sounds like another person I know."

"Who?"

"Sango. If we were actually dating, she would be none stop, talking." Inuyasha laughed.

"She's your friend."

"Yep and I love her." Inuyasha gaved her a confused look. "Ew don't think that way Inuyasha, you're acting like Miroku. I love her as a _friend_."

"Oh, sorry being around Miroku too long can make you lose brain-cells, I sware." Kagome started laughing.

"Don't blame your pervertedness on Miroku."

"Speak of the devil." Inuyasha took out his vibrating cell-phone and flipped it open. "Hey Miroku, we were just talking about you."

_"Really...Wait we?"_

"Yeah Kagome's over."

_"And exactly why is she over at your house mister?" _

"Miroku! We are working on our science project." Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

_"Oh! So why were you guys talking about me?"_

"Well she said that she loved her friend and I gave her a look. Then she said she loved her as a friend and said that I was acting like you. Next I told her that being around you too long makes me lose brain-cells."

_"You sure it just wasn't jealousy."_

"Why would I be jealous?"

_"Because she doesn't love you." _He stated.

"No...I wasn't jealous."

_"Really? You like her Inuyasha just admit it." _

"She's my friend."

_"No you like, like her."_

"No I don't." Inuyasha said defensivly getting looks from Kagome. "Excuse me for a minute, Kagome." He left the room and went up to the next floor of his house.

_"You so do like her, and everyone knows it...well besides Kagome." _

"Okay first off, I don't like her that way and second off if I liked her then why wouldn't Kagome know?"

_"Well first off she wouldn't know because she likes you too so she thinks that you don't like her, and second off you do so!"_

"She likes me?"

_"Yeah I've seen her blush when you grab her hand and hold her stuff. Oh and pass her notes."_ He taunted. _"And see like I said you do like her because you think she doesn't like you."_

"She blushes?"

_"Uh...Yeah. You never noticed?"_

"No, well once but only once."

_"Inuyasha just admit it you love her. You've became popular because of her, just because people think you're dating. Could you image what it would be like if you really were dating her?" _

"Miroku...How is it you're always right with these things but can never get a girlfriend of your own?"

_"So you admit you like her?"_

"Fine I admit it I like her okay?"

_"Alright Inuyasha, I'll talk to you later then." _Then Miroku hung up before Inuyasha could say anything else.

When Inuyasha got back to his room Kagome was on the phone.

"Really?...How did you get him to tell you?...Pervert." She hung up and stared at Inuyasha.

"Who was that?"

"Miroku." Inuyasha's eyes grew big. "What did he tell you?"

"By the look on your face I know that it's true."

"What's true?"

"That you...like me." Kagome blushed.

_So she does blush a lot around me._

"Inuyasha is it true?"

"Um...Uh...Well...I...You see..."

"Just spit it out already."

"Fine I like you okay?" He almost yelled.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I've only known you for like 2 days but I like you...a lot."

"Oh well I better go." Kagome picked up her stuff and left a stunned Inuyasha standing there.

_How could I just walk out on him like that?_ She asked herself when she was outside of his huge house.

_I thought that...she liked me? Maybe Miroku was wrong...I have to ask. _He went over to his desk and turned on his computer 20 minutes later.

-------

"Maybe I should go back...No, I'll go online and if he's not on I'll...talk to him tomorrow." She went and turned on her computer about 20 minutes after she left Inuyasha's

_MikoAngle16- Hi, listen..._

_InuHanyou- No, you listen. Do you like me, or not?_

_MikoAngel16- Yes I like you. _

_InuHanyou- Then why did you just walk out like that?_

_MikoAngle16- I don't know, it was just...I don't know, I guess I was afraid that because I was a miko you would be like everyone else and reject me. _

_InuHanyou- Why would I do that?_

_MikoAngel16- 'Cause everyone else did._

_InuHanyou- Well I'm not like everyone else, you're forgetting I'm different too, just like you._

_MikoAngel16- At least your own brother will talk to you. _

_InuHanyou- Yeah but only if it's to tease me._

_MikoAngel16- It's better than not having anyone at all when you come home. _

Tears formed in Kagome's eyes

_InuHanyou- You're right, you do probably have it worse than me. My dad was a demon, my mom a human. They both knew they were going to have a hanyou as a son, and didn't care but the rest of the world did. _

_MikoAngel16- People dislike you, and people are scared of me._

_InuHanyou- And no one gave us a chance. That's why I liked you the moment I started talking to you. You didn't care what I was like, you cared about who I am. _

_MikoAngel16- Inuyasha..._

_InuHanyou- Yeah?_

_MikoAngel16- Can I tell you something?_

_InuHanyou- Yeah what is it?_

_MikoAngel16- When I was young, my great-grandmother was a miko, and well, people killed her out of fear...that's why I was trying to find a way out, trying to earse part of who I was and start over at Kori. _

_InuHanyou- I'm sorry...You're lucky that you can do that...I can't just rip off my ears. _

This make Kagome laugh at the thought of him trying that.

_MikoAngel16- You wouldn't be you without them though. _

_InuHanyou- I know, just like you wouldn't be you without your powers._

_MikoAngel16- There is a way that you can change though...ever heard of the Shikon jewel?_

_InuHanyou- Yeah. _

_MikoAngel16- It can make you a full demon, or a full human if you wish apon it. _

_InuHanyou- Really?_

_MikoAngel16- Yeah...See that's your way out._

_InuHanyou- I may have a way out but it doesn't mean I'm going to use it. _

_MikoAngel16- Why not? You would be normal, like everyone else. _

_InuHanyou- But being different brought me to you. _

_MikoAngel16- And I'm glad it did. _

Kagome by now was blushing like crazy

_InuHanyou- Well we better get off it's getting late. _

_MikoAngel16- I'll see you at school...But promise me something?_

_InuHanyou- Sure. _

_MikoAngel16- Never change. _

_**MikoAngel16 has now signed off**_

_**InuHanyou has now signed off. **_

_I promise Kagome I'll never change._ Inuyasha smiled and for the first time in a long time it was a smile of happieness.

--------------------------------

**Okay well there's the 6th chapter! People reading my other fic. ****Getting Back on Track?**** I will not be able to update that one today but will update it tomorrow along with this fic. It took me longer than I thought to type this chapter. So anyway hope you liked it!**

**Kagome126**


	7. Meeting Inuyasha's father

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha.

-----------------------------------------------

The next day Kagome woke up and looked at her clock.

"Oh crap I only have 10 minutes." She began to run around. She threw on some clothes and headed out the door.

"Wow never suspected you would be late." Inuyasha said once she got to school. "The bell is just about to ring." He took her hand in his and they walked to their lockers.

RING RING RING

"That's the bell. Come on." Kagome said closing Inuyasha's locker for him.

"In a rush are we?"

"Yes I woke up with only ten minutes to get here."

"Oh. I wondered why you didn't walk Sango to school today."

"Yeah I do this a lot. I don't have anything to wake me up. My alarm on my cell doesn't work and I broke my alarm clock." She said as they entered their first class and sat down in the same spots as yesterday.

"Wow. You could have told me. I can wake you up in the mornings. We are neighbors ya know?"

"You would do that?"

"Sure." He smiled lightly at the brown eyed girl.

"Oh and we aren't just neighbors." Inuyasha gave her a confused look. "You forgot about last night?"

"Oh yeah." He said." I guess that just slipped my mind, sorry, but does this mean we are really...together?"

"I guess it kind of does." She smiled.

"Good, but Kagome?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you ever get the feeling that we've met before, like before we met online?"

"Now that you mention it...yeah." She said quietly. "But how could we have though?"

"I don't know...Let's just forget about it." They both turned their attention towards the now talking teacher with only one thought running through their minds: _Why is this so familar? _

The day went by pretty fast for everyone. When the last bell of the day rung Inuyasha picked up his stuff and then helped Kagome pick up her stuff. They both went to their lockers, put their books and stuff in and walked out of the school. They picked up Sango and didn't say anything the whole way home.

_Now I remember! Inuyasha and I met when we were little, around the age of 5. His father never liked me because my family wasn't rich. _Kagome thought as they dropped Sango home.

"Inuyasha we did meet before."

"Huh?"

"When we were 5. Your dad forbid you to see me one day because I wasn't from a rich family and it looked bad for his company and I guess we both kinda forgot about eachother over the years." Kagome explained

"I remember now. He used to have my brother lock me up in my room at night because I said that I would still sneek out and play with you. I can't believe you moved in right next to us and I never noticed."

"Well we moved into our house like 4 years ago. I remember seeing you but I didn't recognize you."Kagome sighed softly. "Your dad is going to be really mad if he finds out who I am."

"Yeah...But you know he doesn't have to find out." She gave him a puzzeled look. "Just pretend that you're rich."

"I can't do that...Then he might want to meet my parents and everything, and it's hard enough acting like I'm not a miko."

"Just try." Inuyasha gave her his famous puppy dog eyes.

"Fine."

"Great come on."

"Where are we going?" She asked as Inuyasha hurried her along.

"To my house."

"Why?"

"So you can get properly introduced to my dad." Kagome stopped.

"Can I at least go to my house and try to make myself look rich?"

"I guess." They both walked back to Kagome's house. "You wait down here I'll go get changed." Kagome left Inuyasha in the living as she ran upstairs to her room. "What to wear. What to wear. What to wear." Kagome threw close out of her closet looking for the nicest outfit she owns. "This will work." She got changed and looked in the mirror.

She was now wearing a long black dress with white on top. The white part had light sparkles all over it and it tied around her neck. She put her hair up in a bun and put on light pink eyeshadow and black mascarra followed by clear lip gloss. Kagome inspected her look and decided that it was okay and walked down stairs.

"Wow, Kagome...You look great." Inuyasha said when he saw her.

"Thanks." She smiled and Inuyasha opened the door for her.

"Well let's go." They walked down Kagome's driveway and up Inuyasha's. Inuyasha opened his front door and led them into the living room where his father and mother were sitting.

The room was a beautiful off red color with black leather furniture and a huge flat screen T.V.

"Hi Dad."

"Hi, who's this?" He pointed to Kagome.

"This is my girlfriend Kagome Higurashi." Kagome smiled lightly at the man who hated her as a child.

"Nice to meet you Kagome. I'm Inutashi and this is my wife Izayio."

"Nice to meet you dear." Said Izayio.

"Dad would it be alright if Kagome stayed for dinner?" Kagome gave him a why-did-you-do-that look and he shot a reasuring look back at her.

"Yeah that would be fine. It'd give a us a chance to get to know her."

"Okay then, we'll be upstairs for a while." Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hand and led her upstairs into his room.

"Why did you do that?" She asked once he shut his door.

"So you can get my dad to like you."

"He already doesn't like me though."

"He will."

"How do you know?" She questioned.

"Because this is you we're talking about. You went from nobody to popular in one day so this should be a piece of cake."

"Going from nobody to popular was easy because people just made me popular, I didn't even do anything."

"Yeah this should be just as easy. All you have to do is talk to my dad like you would anyone else and you'll be fine."

"I already know that I'm going to mess this up though." She sighed and sat down on his bed.

"No you're not. Just promise me you'll try and if he doesn't like you, then that's his loss."

"Fine, I'll try."

-----------------------------------------

**Okay I know I haven't updated in a week or so and I'm so sorry, I've just been really busy but know I'm pretty much back on track and I wil try to update as much as possible this week end to make up for the week I didn't update. Well I hope you liked the chapter and the next one will be up soon.**

**Kagome126**


	8. Dinner with Mr Takahashi

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha.

-----------------------------------------------

A knock came from Inuyasha's door. Kagome walked over and opened it to find a women who looked to be in her 20s.

"Um...Is Master Inuyasha in there?" She asked shyly.

"Yeah." She opened the door and let the women in.

"Oh hey Kashe."

"Master Inuyasha, dinner will be ready in 10 minutes."

"Okay. Oh Kagome this is Kashe, one of our maids, Kashe this is Kagome."

"Nice to meet you." The both said at once.

"Bye Master Inuyasha." Kashe said as she left the room.

"Well we better start heading to the dinning room." Inuyasha stood up from his chair and went towards the door followed by a very nervous Kagome.

_I already know he's going to hate me so why am I going through this again, like I did 11 years ago?_ Kagome thought as they went down the grand staircase.

"Kagome, why are you so nervous?"

"I guess because he hated me when I was younger so we already know he is going to hate me now."

"You've changed a lot from when you were little, Kagome, and those changes from what I can tell, have made you an even greater person than before." Inuyasha said as they reached the dinning room doors. "Just relax and have fun." He opened the doors to reveal a huge room with a big table in the middle of it.

"Inuyasha, nice to see you again." Said a women who looked almost the same age as Kagome and almost identical except her hair was longer, and her eyes had a different meaning in them.

"Kikyo." He spat.

"Kikyo this is Kagome Higurashi." Said Izayio.

"Nice to meet you Kagome." Kikyo stated with a fake smile.

"Inuyasha who is she?" Kagome whispered to Inuyasha.

"That's Kikyo. Her dad owns a big buisness and my parents have been trying to get me and her together for years now, just to make our buisness bigger." He whispered back.

"Oh." She stated simply

"So Kagome do you go to Inuyasha's school?" Izayio asked.

"Yeah I do."

"So you and Inuyasha met through school then?"

"Yeah." Kagome replied not totally lying. _We met at school face to face so I'm not really lying. _She thought trying to clear her consious.

"So Kagome, where do your parents work?" Inutashi finally spoke.

"My mom works at a modeling place and my dad past away a while ago."

"Oh dear, I'm so sorry for your loss." Izayio said with sadness in her voice.

"Thank you Izayio, you're very kind." Kagome spoke trying to be as polite as possible.

"When did he pass?"

"Two years ago."

"I know how hard it is to live with out a father. Mine died when I was around your age."

"Well enough about the past let's eat." Inutashi exclaimed as the maids came through the dinning room doors holding plates full of freshly cooked food.

The maids served the food and then left the room to do their daily chores.

"This food is delious Mr.Takahashi." Kagome said after about 20 minutes.

"Thank you. We have some of the best cooks in the state." He said proudly.

"So Inuyasha, why is she over at your house tonight?" Kikyo spoke.

"Because she wanted to meet my parents." Inuyasha replied.

"Why would _she_ want to meet _your_ parents?"

"Probably because she's my _girlfriend_."

"She...is?"

"Jealous Kikyo?" He said with a big smirk.

"No...not at all." She said losing her smile she had on all dinner.

"Well is everyone done." Inutashi looked around as everyone nodded their heads. "Alright then, well it's been a pleassures to meet you Kagome. I hope you come over again soon." He gave Kagome a smile as him and Izayio stood up and walked out of the room.

"Night Kikyo." Inuyasha said as he too stood up followed by Kagome and walked out of the room.

"Nice to meet you." Kagome smiled before she left the room.

"What did I tell you? My father already told you he wanted you to come back, my other girlfriends it takes him the first month to say that."

"Really?"

"Yeah. You got to understand you aren't the same kid you were 11 years ago, you've changed a lot."

"Thanks, well I better get home, it's getting late."

"Okay I'll walk you next door then." Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hand and walked her next door to her house. "I'll see you tomorrow." He gave her a light kiss on the cheek and walked back to his house.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

**This chapter was kinda short but at least it's a chapter. **

**Tell me if you liked it : . )**

**Kagome126**


	9. Pervertedness

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha.

--------------------------------------------------

"Kagome. Kagome, wake up."

"Huh? What?" Kagome said sitting up.

"Time to wake up, Sleeping Beauty."

"Alright, I'm up." She slowly opened her eyes to see her boyfriend staring at her smiling. "What are you doing here?"

"Trying to get you up so you won't be late for school again."

"Oh yeah...Thanks." Kagome got up out of her bed and let out a big yawn.

"Now get ready to go, we have to leave soon." Inuyasha said as he exited her room through her window and went to get ready himself.

Kagome picked out a black spagetti stap tank-top followed by black skirt that went down a little above her knees. She put her clothes on, brushed her teeth, did her hair, and washed her face.

"Why does school have to be so early?" She mumbled to herself as she went down stairs. She looked over at the clock, which read 6:42. "Wow I still have almost 15 minutes before I have to leave." Kagome went over to the kitchen and made herself some breakfast. By the time she was done eating it was 6:57. It takes her about 5 minutes to walk to Shikon and other 3 minutes to walk from there to Kori and since school starts at 7:15 she leaves at 7:00 everyday. Kagome grabbed her bag and headed out the door. "Hmmm...Inuyasha muct be still getting ready." She said to herself as she walked next door to Inuyasha's house and knocked softly on the door.

"Oh hello Kagome! You here to get Inuyasha?" Asked Izayio.

"Yeah."

"Okay I'll call him down. He's usually down by now but he had a fight with his brother this morning." She opened the door wider and let Kagome inside, then went over to the stairs and yelled for Inuyasha.

"I'm coming. I'm coming." Inuyasha yelled back. "Oh hey Kagome."

"Hi. You ready to go?"

"Yep." He walked down the stairs and over to his girlfriend.

"Bye Mrs. Takahashi. " Kagome called out as they left the house and started towards the school.

"Hey Kags." Sango said as they approached her house.

"Hi Sango."

"So how did the dinner go?"

"Good actually."

"Really?"

"Hey wait how did she know if it only happened yesterday?" Inuyasha broke in.

"I sent her a text message telling her all about it."

"Girls and phones." He muttered under his breath

"What was that?" Sango questioned.

"Oh...Nothing." Inuyasha lied.

"You two get along now."

"You're starting to sound like my mom."

"Well if not me, than who?" They all started laughing once this statement left Kagome's mouth.

"Well I'll see you after school Kagome." Sango waved goodbye to her friend as she walked up the stairs to her school.

"Oh yeah. Kagome I'm having a Chirstmas party tomorrow, you wanna come?"

"Sure what time?"

"Seven." He replied.

"Alright. Can Sango come?"

"Sure why not, but be sure to warn her about Miroku."

"Yeah, Miroku and his pervertedness." Kagome said laughing.

"He wouldn't be Miroku with out his pervertedness though."

"What about me?" Came a voice from behind them.

"Oh hey Miroku. I was just telling Kagome to warn her friend about your perverted self since you're going to come to my Chirstmas party."

"When is it?"

"Tomorrow at 7." By now all of them were at the school and they started walking in towards their lockers.

"Alright see you then." Miroku walked off towards his locker.

"Tomorrow is going to be fun." Kagome muttered as she entered in her combination.

----------------------------------------------

**Yeah, yeah short chapter I know, I know. The next chapter will be up later today though. Well while you're waiting for the next chapter why don't you telll me what you think of this chapter! **

**Kagome126**


	10. The Chirstmas Party

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha.

------------------------------------------------

Today was the day of the Chirstmas party. Inuyasha being as rich as he is gave Kagome money so that see could go get a new dress for the party. After a lot of persuading she finally took it and went to the mall, with Sango to find a new dress.

"Find anything yet, Kagome?" Sango asked.

"Not yet, but I think I found something for you." Kagome held up a long black dress that had a red sash through the middle.

"Wow it's beautiful." Sango took it and went into one of the changing rooms.

"Sango you deffinatily have to buy it." Kagome said once she came out of the changing room.

"Alright let me get back into my clothes then I'll help you find something."

"Okay." She went back to looking at the dresses while she waited for Sango. Kagome went through rack after rack intill something caught her eye. It was a long red dress the tied around the neck and had very light sparkels on it.

"Looks like we've found a winner." Sango said from behind her.

"Ahhhh...Don't sneek up on me like that."

"Sorry. Now go try the dress on." Sango pushed Kagome towrds the changing rooms and sat on a bench holding her already purchased dress.

A couple minutes later Kagome came out of the changing room. "So what do you think?"

"Wow you look amazing Kagome."

"Really?"

"Yeah you have to buy it." Kagome went back into the changing room and put on her normal clothes and went to check out. After she paid for the dress they both went home to get ready for the party since it was already 6 o'clock.

Once Kagome got home she took a shower and started to get ready. She put on her dress and started to do her makeup. She put on a light pink eyeshadow, black mascarra and a light colored lip gloss. Next she put her hair up in a loose bun and put on a pair of black 2 inch heels.

"Wow, Kagome. You look great." Came a voice. Kagome turned around to find her mom and almost started crying.

_My mom...just talked to me?..._ A tear went down Kagome's face. "Mom? I thought you didn't even know I exsit."

"I know I've been a very bad mother since as long as I can remember, but that Inuyasha kid came and opened my eyes." At this point Mrs. Higurashi was crying her eyes out.

"Mom..."

"No it's my fault. I've always thought mikos were different and all thay did was purify people. I never thought for once that me not talking to you was hurting you, but now if I put myself in your shoes...Well I realize you're really strong...practicly growing up without parents...And I'm really sorry I've put you through that."

"Inuyasha talked to you?"

"Yes...While you were at the mall...He told me about Kori and everything. Inuyasha is really someone special, Kagome...And you are too. I just wish I would've relized that sooner."

"Oh mom." Kagome went over to her mom and gave her a big hug. "Ever since we found out I was a miko you never treated me the same."

"I know, and I'm sorry Kagome, I really am." They broke apart and Mrs. Higurashi looked into her daughters eyes. "Well you better get cleaned up, you have a party to go to." She smiled at Kagome and gave her one more hug before Kagome went into the bathroom and wiped away her tear soaked makeup and replaced it with a new coat of makeup.

"Thanks Mom." Kagome called out before she left to go to the party. She walked next door and knocked lightly. It was 6:45. She was a little early but she had to thank Inuyasha.

"Hi Kagome."

"Hello Mrs. Takahashi is Inuyasha there?"

"Yes he's setting up for the party up stairs. You can go on up." Izayio opened the door and let Kagome in.

"Thank you." Kagome walked up stairs and found Inuyasha.

"Hi Kagome."

"Inuyasha..." She ran into his arms which made him drop the supplies he was holding. Inuyasha put his arms around her. "Inuyasha you are the best person I've ever met."

"What are you talking about?"

"My mom...She talked to me...Thank you."

"You're welcome Kagome." He said as they broke apart. "All I did was open her eyes."

"Something I should have done a long time ago."

"Kagome...You made my life better by just being there and so the least I could do was talk to your mom."

"What's all the commotion about?"

"Sango...My mom...talked to me."

"She did? How?" Sango asked franticly.

"Inuyasha." Was all she could say.

"Wow Inuyasha...How did you do it? I've tried before but..it never worked."

"I just told her what a great person Kagome was and that she should give her a chance, at a normal life." Inuyasha stated.

"Enough about me now, let's get this party started." Kagome said with a smile.

"Yeah I think I hear more people down stairs." All three of them went down stairs.

"Hey Inuyasha." Came Miroku. "Hey Kagome, who's this?"

"This is Sango. Sango this is Miroku." Kagome Introduced.

"Sango huh?"

"Don't get any thoughts monk. I was already warned about you." Everyone started laughing as Miroku pouted.

"Come on Miroku just go one night with out any pervertedness and maybe you'll get a girl." Said Inuyasha.

"Okay...Sango would you like to dance?"

"Sure." Miroku took Sango up stairs where the party was and started dancing with her.

Inuyasha stayed at the door greeting guests and telling them to go up stairs with Kagome by his side.

"Hey Inu."

"Kikyo what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to party why else?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Fine but don't try anything." Kikyo just smiled and went up stairs.

"I take it you don't like Kikyo?" Kagome asked once Kikyo was out of hearing range.

"Nope."

"Well don't worry about her then...There is like 100 other people at this party besides her so chances are you won't even see her the rest of the night."

"Yeah I guess you're right. Let's go up stairs." Inuyasha took Kagome's hand and led her up stairs. "Wanna dance?" Just as he said that a slow song came on.

"Sure." Inuyasha led her out to the dance floor. He put his arms around her waist and she put hers around his neck. "Inuyasha look." Kagome whispered as she pointed towards Sango and Miroku. "Looks like they're hitting it off pretty good."

"Yeah...It doesn't look like he did anything perverted yet."

"Key word...yet." They started swaying back and forth to the beat of the music once they were done laughing about the other couple.

Inuyasha dn Kagome danced to a couple more times then went over to where the refreshments were set up.

"Hi Inuyasha...Wanna dance." Inuyasha turned around to find none other than, Kikyo.

"No thanks...I'm here with Kagome not you." He replied.

"I'm sure Kagome wouldn't mind if I danced with you to one song." She looked over at Kagome and gave her a fake smile.

"Actually, Kikyo she would mind."

"And how do you know?" She challenged.

"Because I'm her_ boyfriend_, that's how I know." With that Kikyo stuck her nose up in the air and walked away.

"Kikyo troubles?" Miroku asked as he was coming off the dance floor hand-in-hand with Sango.

"Yeah."

"So how are you two getting along?" Kagome asked tauntingly.

Sango blushed in response.

"It's okay if you like him Sango."

That made Sango blush even harder.

"She does like him." Inuyasha whispered in Kagome's ear.

"Yeah, but does Miroku like her?"

"Let's find out." Inuyasha took Miroku and pulled him aside. "Hey Miroku, do you like Sango?"

"Well..."

"I knew it."

"I didn't even-"

"You didn't have to it's written all over your face. You do know she likes you too right?" He questioned.

"Really?"

Inuyasha nodded as they walked back over to the girls.

"Yup he likes her." Inuyasha whispered to Kagome again.

"Let's leave them to get acquainted." Kagome pulled Inuyasha back onto the dance floor and they began to dance again.

--------

By now it was close to mid-night and everyone was starting to go home.

"Come on Kagome I'll walk you home." Kagome smiled as they began to walk to her house.

"I had a wonderful time Inuyasha."

"I'm glad." Inuyasha looked into her beautiful golden brown eyes. The world seemed to stop as they began to move closer and closer together. Inuyasha finally broke the gap between them as his lips crashed down on hers in a passionit kiss. "Goodnight Kagome." Inuyasha said after they finally broke apart.

"Night Inuyasha." Kagome said above a mear whisper as she traced the line of her lips.

-----------------------------------------------

**There you go another chapter's up! Another chapter should either be up tomorrow or the 11th, most likely tomorrow if I don't get a lot of homework. Well please tell me what you think of the story so far. **

**Kagome126**


	11. Move on and get away from what's mine

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha.

-----------------------------------------------

Today was Saturday and unlike usual Saturdays, she awoke right at 8 o'clock, went down stairs and started making breakfast.

"Good morning Kagome." Said an unfamiler voice to Kagome's ears.

"Oh Good morning, Mom." She greeted still not used to talking, or seeing her mother.

"So how did things go with your Inuyasha friend last night?"

"Pretty good." Kagome replied blankly.

"Want me to help you?" Mrs. Higurashi asked as she looked at her daughter making breakfast.

"Actually, yes. I promised Sango I would go to her house a 10 to help her find something to wear."

"She going some where special?"

"She's going on a date with one of Inuyasha's friends that she met at the party last night." Kagome explained.

"Oh, I see."

Kagome grabbed an apple and looked at the time. It was already 9:30 and she was still in her pajamas. She ran upstairs, got dressed and did her daily, morning routine. By 9:55 she was out the door. _I'm already late so might as well take my time now._ Kagome thought as she started to walk to Sango's house.

"Hey Kagome. Late are we?"

"Sorry. I lost track of time, but I'm here aren't I?" Kagome countered.

"Yeah I guess. Now come on I only have an hour till the date and we still have hair, make-up, clothes, shoes and a bunch of other things to do." Sango pulled Kagome inside and ran into her bed room followed by the miko.

"Okay what do we want to start with?"

"Clothes." Sango went over to her closet. "Do I want to go for the sporty, cute, or fancy look?"

"Hmm...First date...Deffinately the 'cute' look."

"Okay now help me choose." Sango took out 7 different 'cute' style outfits and layed them on her bed.

"Um...It's between this one and this one." Kagome held up two different outfits. The first one consisted of a spagetti strap tank top with the word 'Princess' on it and a pair of flared loose jeans that had flowers toward the bottom. The other outfit consisted of a black halter top and a blue jean mini skirt. Kagome inspected the two outfits and held them up to Sango. "This one." She said giving her the second outfit she choose.

"Alright now on two hair and make-up."

45 minutes past and finally Sango was ready. She had light purple eyeshadow, black mascarra and black eye liner for make-up and her hair was up in a simple pony tail. She wore the outfit that Kagome picked out for her along with a pair of black 2 inch heals.

"How do I look?" Sango did a little spin.

"Looks like my job is done." Kagome smiled at her friends excitement.

"DING DONG." Came the door bell.

Sango walked over to the door and slowly opened it.

"Hey Miroku."

"Hi. Ready to go?" He asked with a grin.

"Yup. Bye Kagome." She called back to her friend as she shut the door and went off with Miroku to her date. They were going to lunch, then to the park. A simple but good start for the new found couple.

Kagome exited Sango's house and locked the door behind her. She began to start walking home, when she was stopped by a hand on her shoulder. Kagome turned around, to find a very angery Kikyo.

"Hi...Kikyo." Kagome said with a confused expression.

"Don't act like you didn't do anything."

"But...I didn't."

"You're stealling my future husband away from me, and you're doing it on purpose." She almost yelled.

"Look Kikyo, I love Inuyasha and he loves me back. I would suggest moving on to a different guy because Inuyasha's kinda taken." Kagome stated as nicely as she could.

"I'm going to get Inuyasha back one way or another, and if it means putting you out of the picture all together, then that's what I'll do."

"Kikyo why do you care so much...It's just one guy." Kagome tried to reason.

"Why do I care? I care because Inuyasha used to be _mine_. I tried everything I could to please him. I tried to change him so that he could be normal like everyone else, and what does he do? He calls me a slut and walks off. When I come back I find him with you."

"Kikyo, he probably did that because you tried to change him."

"All I was trying to do was make him normal." Kikyo said with a scowl.

"If you have to _make_ him into something, you have to know he wants to be made into that first."

"But he did. Every where I go I would always she him sad because people picked on him. The only time he wasn't picked on was when his dad or mom were around, because they held power, but people didn't think he did."

"It doesn't matter what other people think...As long as _you _and_him_ knew that he was fine just as he is, then he was just fine. Changing something that can't be changed, it can lead to horrible consiquences. I don't want to hurt you Kikyo. I know you probably like Inuyasha a lot, but you got to understand that I do to and that he loves me back. If things don't work out him and I then you can have your chance again. Intill then, can you just leave me and him alone?"

"I guess. I'm sorry that I came at you like that...It's just seeing him with someone like you makes me wonder if i ever _will_ get my chance." Kikyo smiled and for once it wasn't a bad smile towards Kagome.

"Kikyo you will ge your chance, but good things come only to people who wait for them." And with that Kagome walked off with out another word. Kikyo was left there to think about what Kagome said and after it sunk in she realized that Kagome was right...just one thing...Inuyasha needed to love her.

"Hey Kagome." Said a voice.

Kagome turned around and came face-to-face with a silver haired hanyou that see loved so much.

"Hey yourself."

"I heard what you said back there, to Kikyo."

"And?" She asked.

"And, I wanted to thank you. You actually might have gotten through to her. She can be a very nice person, just at times.." He trailed off.

"I know what you mean." Kagome stepped closer to the hanyou and gave him a big hug.

"What's the hug for?" He questioned looking down at the raven haired girl.

"I just felt like hugging you." They pulled apart and Inuyasha looked into Kagome's eyes.

"Kagome did you mean what you said to Kikyo?"

"About what?"

"About her getting her chance with me?"

"Well yes and no. You see, if we don't work out, which I'm hoping we will, then I'll let her get her fair chance at you, that is if you let her. But if we do work out and stuff then she just needs to realize that she needs to move on and find a different guy." Kagome smiled. "Got all that?"

"I think so."

"Good, now come on." She took his hand in hers and started walking.

"Where are we going?"

"To the park, where else?"

"Why to the park?"

"Because Miroku and Sango are there, that's why." She stated like it was obvious.

"But aren't they on a date?"

"Yeah."

"So why are we going...Oh! Now I get it!" Exclaimed Inuyasha.

"Man, you're slow." They started walking towards the park hand-in-hand.

--------------------------------------

**There you go. Another chapter should be up tomorrow or Thursday at the latest. Oh and just so you guys know, next week I will probably only be able to update once or twice because I have a dress rehearsal, a choir concert, drama club meeting, news paper meeting, and band pratice. That's 5 things in 5 days all afer school for like 3 hours lol busy, busy. Well hope you liked this chapter! **

**Kagome126**


	12. Maybe there still is hope

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha

----------------------------------------------

When Inuyasha and Kagome finally reached the park they, right away spotted Miroku and Sango. Sango was on a swing and Miroku was lightly pushing her. You could hear her laughter as she went higher.

"Looks like they're really hitting it off." Kagome exclaimed.

"Yeah, obvoiusly he hasn't done any thing perverted yet." Inuyasha said blankly.

"Hopefully she can teach him how to really treat women."

"Like he'll listen." Replied the hanyou.

"You'd be surprised what love can do to a person." She punched him playfully.

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"Oh, nothing." Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Be quiet. They're talking." He sushed her as they began to listen...

"So Sango, you haveing fun?"

"Yeah." Sango replied.

"So tell me more about you."

"What do you want to know?"

"Have any siblings?" Miroku asked.

"Yup."

"Elaberate please."

"I have one brother. His name is Kohaku. He looks kinda like me except he's a boy. What about you? You have any brothers or sisters?"

"Nope. I'm an only child." He said proudly.

"Figured."

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"It means that you don't have any people to teach you how to treat girls." Sango said a little loud.

"I've told you...My hand is cursed."

"Yeah whatever."

"Let's change the subject...How about your hobbies?"

"What about them?" Sango said coldly.

"What are they?"

"I like to shop, play sports, instant message-"

"You have an I.M.?" He questioned.

"Uh...That's what I said isn't it?"

"Well what is it?"

"Wouldn't you like to know."

"Sango!"

"Don't Sango me." She said getting annoyed.

"What's wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you?"

"Look, all I've been trying to do this whole time is get to know you and you just snap at me."

"I'm leaving." Sango got up off the swing and started walking away.

"Sango." He started after her.

"Don't come after me or I swear I will hurt you." She stormed off into the distance.

"What did I do?" He asked himself.

"You asked about her brother." Kagome replied.

"Huh? Oh Kagome it's you. Now what is this about her brother?"

"He's well...I can't tell you. If Sango wants you to know she'll tell you not me. But just so you know, try not to bring it up around her." Kagome said as a pair of strong arms locked around her. She let out a gasp in surprise as she turned around to face Inuyasha. "Don't scare me like that."

"Why? It's fun to see you jump." He said playfully.

"Fine scare me but then I will not let you do _anything _to me. That includes talking, touching, kissing, passing notes, walking with me or anything else."

"But that's not fair."

"Thus is life."

"Fine I won't scare you." He gave in.

"I always win, remember that." She said put her hands around his.

"So how long have you guys been at the park?" Miroku spoke.

"Pretty much since you got here. We were bored so we decided to spy on you guys." Kagome smiled.

"Well then next time if I can get Sango to talk to me, we'll just make it a double date." He said rolling his eyes.

"Might as well, then at least we don't have to hide." Kagome joked.

"So Kagome, as Sango's best friend, what do I do to get her to talk to me again?"

"Well, you could send her flowers."

"Good idea! What kind?"

"She loves tulips."

"Tulips? I thought most girls loved roses." Inuyasha said.

"No that's me." Kagome laughed.

"I'll have to make a mental note of that."

"Okay well, thanks Kagome. I hope your advice works." Miroku said as he left the park.

"They make such a cute couple. I have a feeling that they are going to make some changes just for each other."

"What makes you say that?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well Miroku is already looking for a way to get back with her when they just fought. Plus every good couple changes just to be with the one they love."

"How did we change then?"

"We both became "normal"" She said with confidence.

"And it's all thanks to you."

"How so?"

"Well if you would have never instant messaged me that one day then we would have never been together."

"You think so?"

"Yup." He said smiling.

"But I still would have gone to Kori and we still would've met." She countered.

"Yeah, but right away when we met we knew it was the person from online and we became instant friends."

"So we maybe might not have been a couple by now but, we still would've been friends."

"You think?"

"Yup. Who wouldn't want to be friends with a great person like you?"

"A lot of people." He said blankly as a frown slowly made it's way onto his face.

"What do you mean?" She asked when she saw his face.

"I...I can't tell you." When Kagome heard this snuggled closer into him and let out a sigh.

"It's okay." She stated as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him lightly on the lips. "Tell me when you're ready." Kagome laid her head on his shoulder as he hugged her.

"Thanks for understanding, Kagome. That's one of the reasons I love you so much."

"I love you too, Inuyasha." She said which made a faint smile appear across his lips.

_She loves me...Maybe there is hope._

----------------------------------------------------------

**Okay sorry I didn't update yesterday I had a drama meeting and choir. So my schedule for updating goes as follows...I will update 4 times this week end (total between my 2 stories maybe more) Then on monday I should be free to update. Tuesday I have choir so I might start writing the chapter and maybe get it up...Wednesday I have a dress rehearsal so I can't update and on Thursday is my choir concert so no update then either. I have a drama meeting again on Friday and Winter break begins so I will probably be able to update then too and during Winter break I will try to update every other day! So you can exspect a toatl of 7 updates (maybe more) between tomorrow and the 21st. Now that I tould you my schedule why don't you tell me what you think of this chapter? lol Well hope you liked it and again sorry for no update yesterday. **

**Kagome126**


	13. Staying at Inuyasha's

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha.

----------------------------------------------

DING DONG

"Coming." Sango opened her door, only to find Miroku standing there with a dozen tulips, that were all different colors. "What are you doing here, Miroku?" She asked angerly.

"I came to say sorry for what I did at the park. Please forgive me." He offered her the flowers.

"Why did you come all the way to my house just to say sorry?"

"Because I wanted to give you these and say it in person."

"Miroku...I'm the one who should be apologizing. I snapped at you for the stupidest reason." Sango took the flowers from him and gave him a small hug. "Will you forgive me?"

"Only if you forgive me." Sango smiled once he said this.

"Of course I'll forgive you." She opened her door wider. "Want to come in?"

"Sure." He walked into her house. "Nice place you got here."

"Thanks. Wanna watch a movie or something?"

"Sure." They both walked over to Sango's movie rack and looked at the hundereds of DVDs she had. Everything was neatly orginized and easy to find.

"What movie do you want to watch?"

After 10 minutes of picking a movie they finally picked one and put it in the DVD player. They sat down on Sango's black leather couch that she had in the living room. They had already made popcorn and were now intently watching the movie.

----------------------

"So do you think they made up yet?" Kagome asked as they were walking back to their houses.

"Probably. Or he messed up and is at home crying." Inuyasha joked which earned a playful punch from Kagome. "So you want to come back to my place?"

"Sure." After a ten minute walk back to Inuyasha's house, Kagome went back home to get changed and Inuyasha waited paintely in the living room.

"Hi Inuyasha." Greeted Mrs.Higurashi.

"Hey."

"So what are you kids up to?"

"Kagome's coming over to my house if that's alright."

"Oh yeah sure. I'm atcually going over to my parents house for the whole week end and I'm taking Sota. I don't think Kagome would really like it there so would it be okay if Kagome just spent the week end at your house?" She asked boldly.

"Yeah. My parents love her so I'm pretty sure they won't mind having her over."

"Great thank you so much. I know she's old enough to be home by herself, but I want to make sure she's taken care of."

"Okay I'm ready." Came Kagome's voice.

"Aright. Oh and aparently you are spending the week end at my house so go pack your bags." Inuyasha told her.

"Okay." Kagome ran back upstairs before she ever fully came down.

After about an hour she finally had her bags packed for the week end at Inuyasha's. Right now she was wearing a white dress that went down to her feet. It flowed out down at the bottom and fit her curves perfectly. She was also wearing matching shoes.

"Wow you look great." Inuyasha commented.

"Glad you like it." She walked down the rest of the stairs and over to Inuyasha. "Bye mom." Inuyasha took Kagome's hand and led her out of the door. "So why am I spending the week end at your place?"

"Your mom is going to her parent's house and didn't think you'd like it. She's making you stay with me so she knows your taken care of."

"Moms." Kagome laughed. "At least she really trusts you."

"Yeah." Inuyasha unlocked his front door and went inside followed by Kagome. "Hey mom." He said to his mom who was sitting in the kitchen. "Is it okay if Kagome stays the week end?" He asked.

"Yeah. We would love to have Kagome stay the week end."

"Thanks mom." Inuyasha led Kagome upstairs and to the room across from his. "This is our guest room where you will be staying for the week end."

"Okay." Kagome put her stuff on the queen sized bed. "This is a really big guest room."

"Yeah. We barely ever have guest over too."

"I guess being rich has it's perks." Kagome walked back over to Inuyasha.

"Yeah but having money isn't all that great."

"Whatever. You know you love having a lot of money." She joked.

"Sure I do." They both walked down stairs to help with dinner.

----------------------------------


	14. Fights in the kitchen

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha.

---------------------------------------------

Kagome went down stairs and asked Izayio if she could make dinner considering the cook hadn't started yet. Of course Izayio said yes. Kagome went into the kitchen followed by Inuyasha.

"You're helping me." She demanded.

"I am?"

"Yup. Get me out a pot and fill it with water. Then I need flower and butter."

Inuyasha went over and got a pot from one of the cabinets, then he went to the sink and filled it with water.

"Here." He handed it to Kagome, who gave him a smile and placed it on the stove.

Kagome went over to the fridge and got out the rest of the ingredeints she needed and placed them on the counter.

"So what are you making anyway?" Inuyasha asked curiously.

"You'll just have to wait and see won't you?"

"Aw...Come on Kagome I'm helping you, the least you can do is tell me what you're making." He pleaded.

"Alright I'll give you a hint...It is made with all of these ingredients." Kagome pointed to the counter.

The counter had almost everything that he knew they had in the kitchen and then some.

"That really helps." He said sacasticly.

"Glad it does."

Kagome wnet over to the now boiling pot of water and placed in some noodles. She then went over to the cabinet and got out another pot and filled it half way with water. After she placed it on the stove she began making desert since it had to sit in the fridge for a half hour. Inuyasha went over to her and began helping. He then decided that he was going to get pay back for not telling him what they're making. Kagome, who had changed into some old clothes before cooking, turned around to get something and wound up with flour on her cheek.

"What was that for?"

"For being stubbern." He replied with a smile as he looked at his work.

"Really?" Kagome went over and got some flour.

Inuyasha didn't wee her grab anything luckily. Kagome went up to Inuyasha and acted like she was going to kiss him but at the last moment she shoved flour in his face.

"Hey!" He shouted as he threw and egg at her.

Kagome dodged the egg and gave Inuyasha a playful look

Let's finish this after I'm done with dinner, unless you want something to catch on fire." She joked as she went over and finished cooking dinner.

-----

About an hour later dinner was finally done. Kagome brought out a whole bunch of plates with many different things on them. She made everthing from pasta to pizza.

"Wow Kagome, you're a wonderful cook." Inutashio complimented.

"Thank you. Inuyasha helped some too though."

"Really? I never knew he could do anything but burn things." Inutashio laughed as he recieved a glare from Inuyasha.

"So what do you think Inuyasha?" Kagome asked the half demon that was sitting next to her.

"It's alright." Inuyasha lied.

"Fine be that way flour boy."

"Fine. It's wonderful, you should cook for us more often." He replied honestly this time.

"I don't know I wind up going home with floured from head to toe."

"Yeah, you probably would." They both started laughing, the grown-ups having no idea what they were talking about, since Kagome changed back into her dress before she brought out dinner.

"Well if you guys are done I'll go bring out desert." Kagome got up out of her seat and started taking all of the dishes to the kitchen.

"Inuyasha, Kagome is a really sweet girl. I hope you keep her longer than your other girlfriends." Inutashio commented.

"Yes, I really love Kagome, she is such a kind young women." Izayio said as she began to straighten her dress.

"Yeah I hope I get to keep her as my girlfriend for a long time." Inuyasha admitted.

Right after he finished that sentence Kagome walked out of the kitchen carry 4 plates. She placed one infront of everyone then sat down with her own plate.

"So Inuyasha, where is Sesshomaru? I haven't seen him at all tonight." Kagome asked after she settled herself.

"He's at his girlfriends house."

"Oh." Was her only response before she took a bite of the cake she had made for desert.

"Wow Kagome, this is the best cake I have ever tasted." Izayio said after she swallowed her first bite.

"Glad you think so."

"Where did you learn to cook like this?" She asked.

"I don't know actually. I guess I just kind of taught myself." Kagome said.

"Wow for such a young girl, you are really mature."

"Thank you."

----

After dinner Kagome took everyone's plates and went into the kitchen and started doing the dishes.

"You don't have to clean up you know? That is what the maids are for." Inuyasha said as he walked into the kitchen also.

"I know."

"You're strange, but I guess that's why I love you so much." Inuyasha went and started to help her do the dishes.

"Wow, first cooking, now cleaning." Inutashio exclaimed as he entered the room. "Kagome you are having a really good affect on him."

"I try."

"You act like I couldn't do this stuff if she wasn't around." Inuyasha said defensively.

"Well you never did before she entered your life." Inutashio remarked.

"So, I could've if I wanted too."

"We all know you could've, but the point is you didn't." He said before he left the room laughing.

"They treat me like I can't do anything." Inuyasha pouted.

"Well can you?"

"Yeah."

"Then all you have to do is prove them wrong." Kagome smiled.

"Kagome, how is it you always know what to say?"

"'Cause I'm perfect that way."

"Don't be getting a big head."

"No that would be you." Kagome scooped up a bunch of bubbles and blew them in Inuyasha's face.

"Not this again." They both fell to the floor laughing as they thought of what they did, and had to clean up, just before dinner.

-----------------------------------------

**Well what did you think of this chapter? It was a little bit longer than the last chapter! Anyways the next update should be up tomorrow.**

**Kagome126**


	15. Thunderstorm

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha.

-------------------------------------------------

After Kagome and Inuyasha, finally got the kitchen cleaned up from their bubble fight they put away the dishes and headed upstairs.

"I'll see you in the morning, Kagome. If you need anything I'll be right across the hall."

"Alright, thanks." Kagome gave him a smile, and entered her, well decorated, room.

Kagome got out of her dress and changed into some pink, fuzzy pajamas. Her pajamas had little froggies all over them and on the shirt it said- 2 Cute 4 You - In big bold, cursive, blue letters. On the butt of the pants it finished the statement by saying -But too good 2 be 4gotten.- In the same type of lettering. Once she was done changing, Kagome folded back the covers and got into bed, letting sleep take over her.

"BOOM" Came a sound from outside about 2 hours later.

The miko immetietly woke up with a start.

"BOOM" The thunder rolled through the sky again.

Kagome clutched the blankents and brought her knees to her chest. After a few minutes of silence she began to relax.

"BOOM"

Kagome sat up again, a look of worry sweeping over her. Kagome has always been afraid of thunderstorms. When she was little, before she found out she was a miko, there was a huge thunderstorm. All the power across Tokyo went out and nothing could be seen. Kagome's mom had been out getting something at the store and Sota was at a friends house. Kagome's mom was only going to be gone about 10 minutes and had just arrived at the store when the power went out. When she left Kagome had been asleep and it was a school night so Mrs. Higurashi just told Kagome that she would be right back and left for the store. The girl was now left in a house, no electricity, no people, no one to protect her. She began crying and ever since then she had been afraid of thunderstorms, not ever being able to rid herself of the fear.

"BOOM" Sounded the thunder once more.

The, young miko immedietly shoot up from her covers this time, not being able to take it.

_What am I going to do? _She thought to herself. Without thinking Kagome shoot into Inuyasha's room. Inuyasha heard his door open and close and opened his eyes.

"Kagome? What are you doing here? It's the middle of the night." He asked sitting up and inspecting the girl.

_Wow, Kagome looks like she has just seen a ghost. _

"I...Thunder...scared." She mumbled

"Wh-" He was cut off by another booming sound coming from outside. Kagome jumped with fright. "Oh, you're scared of thunderstorms."

Kagome nodded her head in reasponse.

"It's okay it's just thunder."

"But...I...thunder...alone...scared." She tried to explain.

"Come here." Inuyasha moved to one side of the bed and patted the extra space.

Kagome reluctantly climbled onto the bed and sat next to him.

"BOOM"

The miko let out a small yelp and jumped into Inuyasha's lap.

"S-Sorry." She apologized.

Inuyasha put his arms around her protectivly. He pushed her head back onto his chest and brought her closer to him.

"It's okay, just try to calm down." He began rocking her back and forth.

---------

After about an hour the thunderstorm was finally over. Kagome was on the verge of falling asleep still in Inuyasha's arms.

"Kagome, do you want to go to bed now?" He asked.

"Y-Yes." She studdered.

She began to get up but turned back around.

"C-Can I-I s-sleep with you t-tonight?" She looked up at him with pleading eyes.

"Fine."

She gave him a small, weak smile and climbed into bed next to him. He put his arms around her once more.

"Thank you Inuyasha." She whispered into his chest.

"You're welcome." He whispered back. "Good night."

"Good night." She snuggled closer to him and eventually fell asleep.

_She's so cute when she's sleeping_. He thought._ Almost like an angel. _Inuyasha looked down at her in his arms._ And having her in my arms, it makes me realize why I get up in the morning. To see her._ The half-demon repeated that last sentence over and over again inside his head. _My Kagome._ He thought before finally falling asleep after a long day and an even longer night.

----------------------------------------------

**Thank you for all the reviews I've been getting lately! I will try my hardest to update tomorrow, but I'm not making any promises. If I don't get one up tomorrow it should be up Thursday at the lastest with my schedule. Well hope you like this chapter!**

**Kagome126**


	16. Brunch

Disclaimer- Don't own Inuyasha.

---------------------------------------------

Kagome yawned and slowly opened her eyes. She tried to get up but noticed something close, to her suppling her warmth, that was holding her down. The miko looked over and all the memories from last night flooded back.

_I remember now. There was a thunderstorm and I stayed with him_.

She smiled at how cute he looked, while he was sleeping. Kagome glanced over at the clock. It read 10:35.

_Wow I almost never, sleep in this late. _

Just then there was a knock at the door.

"Inuyasha, you up sweety?" Called his mom through the door.

"Inuyasha. Inuyasha." Kagome shook him gently as she tried almost silently to get him up. "Inuyasha wake up." When this didn't work she went to plan B.

Kagome kissed him lightly teasing his lips. He sat up with a smile.

"What?"

"Your mom is at the door." She whispered.

"Yes mom?" He called back to her.

"You up?"

"Yeah, now I am." A smirk formed on his face as he looked over at Kagome. "And so far it's been a pleasent morning." He added so his mom couldn't hear.

"Okay, well we're going to the mall. We will be back close to 1 o'clock, so make yourself and Kagome some food, and don't burn down or destory the house."

"I know, I know."

"Just reminding you. Well we're leaving." Izayio went down stairs, picked up her stuff and left.

"So you going to wake me up like this every morning?" He asked the girl next to him.

"Hmmmm..." She pretended to think. "Maybe..." Kagome smiled as she got up and went down stairs, leaving Inuyasha there all alone.

"Kagome, come back." He got up and followed after the girl.

Kagome searched through the cabinets and cupboards for stuff she could use to make brunch. She pulled out some stuff and lied them on the counter.

"What are you doing?" Said a voice from the kitchen door.

"Huh?" She turned around to see it was only Sesshomaru. "Oh I'm making brunch. You want some?"

"If you can cook." He snorted.

"Don't worry I can." Kagome smiled not affected at all by his remark. "If you were here last night you would have seen just how well I cooked." She cracked an egg into the frying pan, and stirred something in a bowl.

-------

"Food's done." Called Kagome as she brought out plates from the kitchen.

Both boys rushed to the table, wanting to eat since neither of them ate breakfast.

"Wow, little brother, your girl _can_ cook." Sesshomaru said while he was eating some fresh bacon.

"I know." Inuyasha replied before stuffing his face full of food again.

"Slow down, you guys are going to make yourselfs sick." Kagome warned.

Kagome took a seat next to Inuyasha after she finished bringing out the last of the food. She took a plate and began to fill it with a little bit of everything. Suprisingly while they were eating the two brothers weren't fighting.

"Kagome you should stay here and cook for us everyday."

"I agree little brother."

Kagome giggled at their remarks and began eating again. After about a half hour every little piece of food was gone and eaten. Kagome began clearing the table of the dishes, before she was stopped by Shessomaru.

"We will do the dishes, you relax." Shessomaru said nicely.

Inuyasha gave Kagome a light kiss on the lips and then went into the kitchen to help with the dishes, since their maids were out buying more food.

_I'm surprised they're getting along. Izayio said that they were always fighting and never stopped trying to kill each other._ The miko let out a sigh as she sat on a chair in the living room.

"We're done!" Exclaimed Inuyasha about 10 minutes later.

"Wow and no bickering."

"I know it scared us too."

Kagome got up off the chair and walked over to Inuyasha.

"So what are we doing now?" She asked.

"Um...We could-" He was cut off by the sound of Kagome's cell phone.

"Sorry." She fliped open her phone. "Hello?"

_"Hey Kags. It's me Sango."_

"What's up?"

_"Just wanted to tell you me and Miroku made up and are friends again. Oh and we are going swimming at 4 o'clock today, you wanna come?" _

"One second let me ask Inuyasha." Kagome turned around and faced Inuyasha. "Hey Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku are going swimming later, wanna come?" Kagome asked her boyfriend.

"Sure." He answered.

"Okay we'll come."

_"Great. We will pick you guys up at 3:45." _

"Alright, bye." Kagome snapped her phone shut and put it back in her pocket. "We better start getting ready to go. Sango will be here in an hour." She said looking at the clock.

"Okay."

"I need to go over to my house really quick and grab my swim suit." Inuyasha got up and wrapped his arms around Kagome.

"Let's go then."

"Alright..." They both walked over to Kagome's house and she grabbed her swim suit and the rest of her swimming supplies. "Now we just have to get your stuff ready."

"Yup." They went back to Inuyasha's house and looked all over for his stuff and after a while finally found everything.

"Do you hide this stuff or something?" Asked Kagome.

"No, it just...get's misplaced is all."

"Whatever." They both started to laugh. "Well I'm going to go put my swim suit on under my clothes, so I'll be right back." Kagome left and went up stairs to the bathroom to change.

_This is going to be a very long day._ Both of them thought.

-----------------------------

**Sorry it took awhile to get this one up. I woke up at 3:30 p.m. today. (Sad I know) Today it was also my step dad's B-day so we had to celebrate that and everything. Anyway the next chapter should be up either tomorrow or Chirstmas eve.**

**Kagome126**


	17. Swimming and the bet

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha.

-------------------------------------------------

After about 10 minutes the door bell rung. Inuyasha opened the door to reveal Sango standing there with a very irritated look on her face.

"What's wrong Sango?" Kagome said peeking from behind Inuyasha.

"Pervert." She mumbled.

"Miroku. When is he ever going to learn?" Kagome laughed as she picked up her stuff and headed out towards Sango's car.

Inuyasha and Kagome both sat in the back forcing Miroku to sit in the front next to Sango, much to Sango's demise.

"Pervert, if you try anything while we are going to or while we are there, I sware you will wake up with no eyes." Sango warned coldly.

"Sango, I-"

"Save it."

"Wow Sango's mad." Inuyasha whispered to Kagome.

"Something tells me she likes him and thought that he liked her enough to not grope her." Kagome replied wisely.

"Something like that."

They all sat there in silence for a good 10 minutes, all you could hear was the engine and their breathing, until Miroku finally spoke.

"Sango, listen I'm sorry. If you forgive me I promise I will not grope you ever again." Miroku said softly.

"Miroku, I know that you don't mean that."

"But I do Sango. Please except my apology." Miroku almost begged.

"Fine, and I'm going to hold you to that promise."

"Something tells me that he is going to break that promise by the time we are done swimming." Inuyasha said.

"No I think he will keep it."

"Is that a bet I smell?"

"Maybe." She said deviously.

"Okay if he gropes her at all from now until we're done swimming...then you have to do whatever I want for a week."

"And if I win?"

"Then I will do whatever you want for a week."

"Alright it's a bet." They both shook hands, with evil grins on their faces.

They were now finally at the swimming place and they all got out of the car and grabbed their stuff. They took off their clothes, since they had their swimming attire underneath.

Inuyasha snuck up behind Kagome, picked her up and threw her into the pool.

"INUYASHA! THIS WATER IS SO COLD!" She yelled after him.

"Really? Thanks for warning me." Inuyasha said coolly.

"You're going to get it now." Kagome got out of the pool and tried to push Inuyasha into the pool with no avail.

"It's useless, Kagome. You're too weak." Inuyasha picked her up again and once more threw her into the pool.

Since Kagome obviously couldn't't use that approach she made a plan. After he threw her in she took a big breath and stayed under the water. Inuyasha began to panic and jumped into the pool finally getting wet. Once her jumped in Kagome swam to the surface of the water and began laughing.

"Hey that's not funny, and this water is COLD."

"Told you I'd get you back."

"Oh it's on now."

He swam towards her and dunked her into the water, she, on her way down, grabbed his arm and pulled him under with her.

--------

"Sango you coming in?" Miroku asked from in the pool after he was bored watching Inuyasha and Kagome fighting.

"I don't know."

"Don't make me come and get you." He smirked.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Oh I would." Miroku started getting out of the pool and headed towards her.

Once Miroku was almost to her she ran and jumped into the pool.

"Ha, told you I would get you in the pool."

"I got myself in thank you very much."

"Yeah well watch out." Miroku ran and did a cannon ball right next to her, splashing her with a wave of water.

"Miroku!"

--------

In their time at the pool Miroku only groped Sango once, but still Inuyasha won the bet.

"Told you he couldn't do it."

"At least he is getting better." She deafened.

"So, him getting better won't win you the bet."

"Whatever." She smiled. "But I warn you, you make me do anything embarrassing and you will wish you never won the bet." She warned.

"Like I'm afraid of you." Inuyasha folded his arms across his chest and stuck his nose up in the air.

"You should be." Kagome said in a scary voice.

"Why should I be?" He challenged.

"Because, I have Sango, who is great at pay back."

"Feh."

"Let's just get to bed, I'm tired." She said as she began to head upstairs.

"Yeah I can't wait till tomorrow." He laughed.

"Whatever."

"Night Kagome." Inuyasha kissed her lightly before they both headed into their separate rooms.

--------------------------------------------

MERRY CHRISTMAS / HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!!!!! If you like my story so far you should check out a story called Inuyasha's Sister.

Kagome126


	18. Heart broken

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha.

-------------------------------------------------

"Inuyasha...Inuyasha wake up..." Kagome shook the hanyou lightly. "Wake up."

"Hmm, what?"

"Your dad wants to talk to you." She stated blankly. "He said it's something important, so hurry up."

Inuyasha got out of bed and headed down stairs.

"Yeah, dad?" Inuyasha asked once he was in the living room.

"Your friend, that Kagome girl, you aren't alloud to see her anymore." Inutashio stated blankly.

"What? Why not?"

"She's that girl, from your past."

"So! Who cares? You said yourself that she was one of the best girlfriends I've ever had, so why do you care?" Inuyasha yelled franticly.

"3 reasons. One, she's a miko. Two, she's someone of lower standers Three, because you lied to me!"

"SO JUST BECAUSE SHE'S NOT RICH I CAN'T SEE HER?" Inuyasha yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Kagome heard you."

"WHO WOULDN'T HEAR ME I'M SO-" Inuyasha stopped when he finally realized what his dad said. "Kagome." And with that he ran out of the room towards the smell of tears.

"Inuyasha. I told you your dad never liked me."

"Kagome, I don't care what he says and neither should you." He picked up the crying girl and placed her in his lap.

"But-"

"No, stop crying." He tried to sooth her with no avial.

"Inuyasha, maybe it's best if we just stop seeing each other."

"Kagome-"

"I'm sorry, but your dad is right. We come from two different worlds, and I need to go back to mine."

Kagome got up from his lap and went up stairs to get her things.

_Who was I trying to fool? I come from the land of the poor and weak, and he comes from the land of the rich and famous. _Kagome thought as she put her last piece of clothing in her bag. She then picked up her stuff and headed down stairs. When she was about to open the front door she was stopped by a hand on her shoulder.

"Kagome, please." Inuyasha spun her around so that she was looking at him.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha, but you heard your dad and-" She was cut off by his lips on hers in a passionate kiss. "Good bye, Inuyasha. I'm sorry."

She opened the front door and ran next door to her house, still in tears. She ran upstairs to her room and collasped on her bed.

After about 10 minutes of crying the phone rang. Kagome got up and answered it.

"H-Hello...H-Higirashi r-residence." She studdered into the phone.

"Kagome! Are you alright? I heard what happened." Sango said from the otherside of the phone call.

"H-How?"

"Well, Inuyasha called Miroku, who called me, who called you. From what I can tell, from what Miroku told me, Inuyasha is very upset."

"A-And y-you t-think I-I'm n-not? I-I j-just n-need t-to b-be a-alone."

"Alright I'll talk to you tomorrow on the way to school."

"S-Sango I-I'm g-going b-back t-to S-Shikon H-High. I-I d-don't t-think I-I c-can h-handle g-going t-to K-Kori a-and s-seeing I-Inuyasha." Kagome managed to say.

"Kagome! Oh alright I'll talk to you tomorrow." Sango said knowing she shouldn't fight with Kagome right now.

"B-Bye" She hung up the phone and put it back on it's charger.

_Let's see if that Miroku is on, I need to give him a piece of my mind._ Kagome thought as she logged on to her computer.

_MikoAngel16- MIROKU WHY DID YOU HAVE TO TELL SANGO ABOUT THIS?_

_WindTunnel- Nice to see you too Kagome. Doing any better? _

_MikoAngel16- Not like it's any of your business but no I still feel heart broken. _

_WindTunnel- Well it's not really Inuyasha's fault. _

_MikoAngel16- I told him this was going to happen from the very start. _

_WindTunnel- Kagome he loves you and was just trying to make you happy. _

_MikoAngel16- Miroku, just stop. I know he loved me but face it, we come from two different worlds, him and I_

_WindTunnel- So do Sango and I. _

_MikoAngel16- But your parents don't hate her. And why did you tell Sango about this problem anyway, it's bad enough Inuyasha told you. _

_WindTunnel- Kagome, Inuyasha was crying on the phone. I have never once heard him cry, so I had to tell Sango and I hopped she would be able to help. _

_MikoAngel16- Just stay out of this, you and Sango both, okay? I know you're worried and everything, but I think we both just need to be alone. _

_WindTunnel- Alright, Kagome but, please know that he loves you more than anyone in the world. _

_MikoAngel16- I loved him too. Bye. _

_**MikoAngel16 has signed off. **_

_**WindTunnel has signed off. **_

"I know he loved me, but I just can't do this anymore."Kagome said to her self as she once again, collasped on her bed and fell asleep.

----------

"Inuyasha, phone!" Called Izayio from down stairs.

"I got it." Inuyasha picked up the phone and placed it to his ear. "Hello?"

"Inuyasha, I just talked to Kagome online."

"Miroku, I told you to leave her alone!" Inuyasha told him.

"Well she signed on and started yelling at me, about why I told Sango-" Miroku was cut off.

"You told Sango?"

"Yes, but that's not the point, I think she's giving up."

"Who?"

"Kagome."

Another tear rolled down his cheek.

"Miroku, I tried everything to get her to not leave."

"I know, listen I'm gonna come over okay?"

"Fine." They hung up and Inuyasha put the phone down and looked in the mirror.

_This is the first time I've cried since I was little. _He thought to himself.

"DING DONG" The door bell echoed through the house.

"I got it mom." Inuyasha walked down stairs and opened the door.

"Hey Inuyasha."

"Miroku why did you bring Sango?" He asked softly.

"Because we're here to try and cheer you up." Sango stated.

_And hopefully help her too._ She added in her mind._ She was so happy until this happened. _

"Thanks but I don't think I can be cheered up." Inuyasha opened the door wider and let them both inside.

"We're not saying happy perky, cheery. We just don't like to see you this way." Miroku said as he entered the house.

"Thanks but, unless this whole thing ends, I'm going to be like this for a while."

"Well even though you do look bad Inuyasha, Kagome is feeling a lot worse." Sango said thinking of how Kagome sounded on the phone.

"Hey Sango," Miroku whispered something in her ear and Sango nodded.

"Well, I'll see you later Inuyasha." Sango waved good bye and left the house.

_What are they up to?_Inuyasha asked himself.

"Inuyasha, don't worry, we're going to get you too back together."

_I hope you can, but something tells me it's not going to be easy. _Inuyasha thought as a picture of Kagome flashed through his mind.

------------------------

**Sorry I haven't updated in a couple days, I just started a new fanfiction and I was still thinking of ideas for this one. And if you liked this story you should check out my other fic. called The Necklace. Anyway this adds more to the tragedy part of the story. Well tell me what you think and I'll try to get the next chapter up soon!**

**Kagome126**


	19. Avoiding pain?

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha or the song used.

------------------------------------------------

Miroku was over at Inuyasha's house for an hour trying to help him with ways to get back, and/or get over Kagome. Finally Inuyasha got tired of Miroku trying to 'help' and made him leave. After Miroku left Inuyasha went up stairs to his room when he heard someone singing. He listened closer his dog ears twitching at the sound, of the angelic voice. After a moment he reconized it as Kagome's. She was on her balcony singing obviously trying to calm herself. Inuyasha sat there listening.

_I always needed time on my own_

_I never thought I'd need you there when I cry_

_And the days feel like years when I'm alone_

_And the bed where you lie_

_is made up on your side_

_When you walk away_

_I count the steps that you take_

_Do you see how much I need you right now?_

_When you're gone_

_The pieces of my heart are missing you_

_When you're gone_

_The face I came to know is missing too_

_When you're gone_

_All the words I need to hear to always get me through the day_

_And make it OK_

_I miss you_

_I've never felt this way before_

_Everything that I do_

_Reminds me of you_

_And the clothes you left_

_they lie on my floor_

_And they smell just like you_

_I love the things that you do_

_When you walk away_

_I count the steps that you take_

_Do you see how much I need you right now?_

_When you're gone_

_The pieces of my heart are missing you_

_When you're gone_

_The face I came to know is missing too_

_And when you're gone_

_The words I need to hear to always get me through the day_

_And make it OK_

_I miss you_

_We were made for each other_

_Out here forever_

_I know we were_

_Yeah Yeah_

_All I ever wanted was for you to know_

_Everything I do I give my heart and soul_

_I can hardly breathe, I need to feel you here with me_

_Yeah_

_When you're gone_

_The pieces of my heart are missing you_

_When you're gone_

_The face I came to know is missing too_

_When you're gone_

_The words I need to hear will always get me through the day_

_And make it OK_

_I miss you _

After she was done singing Inuyasha heard her mumble. "Inuyasha." then she walked back inside her house.

_Kagome_. Was the only word running through his head.

------------------

Kagome woke up after a long night to her mother calling for her.

"Kagome!" She called.

_She talks to me because of Inuyasha. _She thought as she went down stairs.

"Hi hunny, there's a thing for you at the door." Her mother smiled and walked back into her room.

Kagome gave a puzzeled look and went to the door. On the front porch was a dozen pink and red roses with a note attached.

As tears welled up in her eyes, she sniffed the flowers and then started reading the note.

_Kagome, _

_I know that you're still mad but please, give me a chance. I don't care if my father doesn't like you because you are a wonderful person, and __**I**__know that. I understand if you don't want to talk right now, because you seemed really upset yesterday. Just please know, that no matter what I'm here for you. _

_Love always, _

_Inuyasha. _

_P.S. I heard you last night. You're such a great singer. _

Kagome read the note over and over again in her head.

_I'm sorry Inuyasha, I just don't think I want to go through the pain I went through last time. _

As tears began to flood down her cheeks she silently walked up stairs, leaving the roses and the note on the table. Once she got to her room she began to cry herself back to sleep, even though it was morning.

-------------------

Mrs.Higirashi heard her daughter go up stairs, and also heard her crying. She went into the kitchen looking for her daughter when she saw the roses and the note. Mrs.H read the note and placed a hand over her heart.

"Kagome still won't even tell me what happened." She said to herself, as she put the note down and went up stairs. "Kagome, are you alright? Open the door so we can talk." Mrs.H said as she lightly knocked on her daughter's door.

"Mom, I just...need to be...alone...Inuyasha and I...this will be good...for us in...a way." Kagome muttered in between sobbs.

"Kagome-"

"Just leave, I need to be alone." The miko said cutting off her mother.

"Alright, if you want to talk I'll be down stairs." The worried Mrs.H went down stairs and sat on the couch, quietly counting to herself. "3...2...1..."

"Mom." Kagome walked down stairs and into her mother's open arms.

"Honey, what happened?"

"Inuyasha's dad, her forbid us from seeing each other. Inuyasha, don't you remember him, from when I was young?"

"That little boy you were always with?" She asked the crying form.

Kagome slowly nodded her head, memories of the past flooding through her.

**FLASH BACK**

**----------------------**

"Inu-kun this is so much fun!" Exclaimed a little girl, being pushed on the swings by a boy.

"Stupid half-breed. What are you doing playing with humans?" Said a demon boy.

The demon boy pushed young Kagome off the swings. She began crying from the cut she recieved from hitting a large rock.

"Kagome!" The young Inuyasha ran over to his crying friend and held her small form in his arms. "It's okay, I won't let him hurt you anymore." Cooed Inuyasha.

"Promise?"

"Promise." Inuyasha said as he began to wipe her tears away with his thumb.

"I love you Inu-kun. You're such a good friend." The girl said as she began to stop crying.

**----------------------**

**END FLASH BACK**

Kagome smiled at this memory.

_Inuyasha, even when he was little always looked out for me. _She thought.

"Kagome, why don't you go up stairs and rest for a while?"

Kagome nodded as she got up and headed towards her room.

_I loved him even then._

The miko sat on her bed as she hugged a pillow, tears racing down her cheeks.

------------------------------

It was now the next day and Kagome, except for being quieter than usual, was doing okay for the most part.

She woke up and got ready for school. After she got ready she went down stairs and ate a quick breakfast.

"I'm leaving mom." She called out as she walked out the door.

Kagome left her house 5 minutes early, so that she could avoid Inuyasha.

"Hi Kags. How are you holding up?" Asked her concerned friend, once she aproached her house.

"I'm doing better." Kagome half lied.

"So you're not gonna go to Kori anymore?"

"No, I'm back to being who I was. This whole thing opened my eyes. No matter who I am, or what statis I have, I'll always get hurt."

"Kagome, don't say that." Sango stopped walking and made Kagome stop too. "You know you love Inuyasha, and would give anything to make up with him. Just swallow your pride and apollogize."

"It's not that Sango. I'm afraid of getting hurt again, and if I can prevent it, then I'm going to." Kagome started walking to school and for the rest of the day she was silent.

---------------------------

"So you mean you haven't seen her at all?"

"No, and it's killing me. Why isn't she at school?" Inuyasha asked, hurt evident in his eyes.

"Inuyasha-" Miroku was cut off by his phone. "I got a text from Sango."

He flipped open his phone and read the text.

"Man, you got to read this." Miroku handed Inuyasha the phone.

_Miroku, _

_Kagome is depressed. She said she isn't going to Kori anymore, and she's back at Shikon. All the kids are back to ignoring her, and I sware I just saw a tear drop down her cheek._

_-Sango._

Miroku took his phone back from the sad hanyou and texted Sango back.

"What'd you say?"

"I asked her if Kagome as talk to her about this whole thing yet."

Inuyasha just nodded.

In a few minutes Miroku had another text from Sango.

_She said that this whole thing has opened her eyes. I told her to swallow her pride and apollogize, but she said that she wasn't going to get hurt if she could avoid it. _

_How's Inuyasha holding up?_

_-Sango. _

Miroku told her that he has never been this sad and for the rest of the day, everything was quiet.

--------------------------------

**HAPPY NEW YEARS!!!! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! **

**Kagome126**


	20. Can't live without you

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha.

----------------------------------------------

When Kagome came home she went right upstairs and started crying. Mrs.Higirashi went to her daughters room and quietly entered.

"This still about Inuyasha?"

Kagome slowly nodded.

"Well, sweetie, if any boy is dumb enough to let you go and not come after you, he obviously doesn't deserve you." Her mother said as she sat down on the end of Kagome's bed.

"Mom it's not like that."

Kagome gave her a look, and Mrs.H just nodded and left to go next door.

---------

DING DONG.

"I'll get it." Inuyasha opened the door. "Hello Mrs.Higirashi."

"Inuyasha, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Yeah, come in." Inuyasha opened the door wider so that Mrs.H could come in.

They went into the living room and sat quietly on the couch.

"Inuyasha, my daughter is very upset. She cries herself to sleep every night, and the only thing on her mind is you. I don't know what you two are going through, and I'm not going to tell you how to aproach this, 'cause after all you must be a very good man since you brought my daughter back into my life, but...I love Kagome, and I don't want to see her like this anymore."

"I've been feeling the same way. She's always on my mind, invading my thoughts. I love Kagome, deeply. She is the first person I have ever cried over loosing." Inuyasha admitted.

"I understand. I don't know if she's ready to be back in a relationship with you, but one thing I know...she needs you in her life." With that Mrs.H got up and went back home.

_She's crying, over me? She's thinking, about me? She __**needs**__ me in her life?_ He asked himslef these questions over and over again.

"I need to talk to her."

Inuyasha went up stairs to his room and jumped out the window onto a nearby tree. From there he jumped onto Kagome's balcony, and tapped on the glass lightly seeing a light on in her room.

"Kagome, please open up." He whispered just loud enough for her to hear.

Kagome thought for a minute then went over and unlocked her small balcony. Inuyasha opened the doors to reveal a tear stained Kagome.

"Kagome, we need to talk."

"Inuyasha, I...can't." She said through her tears.

"Please just listen." She didn't respond so he took it as a chance to continue. "Kagome, I know that you're not going to get over the fact that my father doesn't like you, but you got to understand...I've never once stopped thinking about you. I can't concentrate, because the picture of you crying when you left kept popping up. I can't talk to anybody without talking about you. Everytime I smell your scent I go crazy. Everytime I look into your beautiful golden eyes, I get lost. Just seeing you smile, lights up my world. I guess what I'm trying to say is...Kagome, you've become my whole world in a matter of weeks. I can't live without you, because...I love you Kagome. More than anything in the world, I love you." Inuyasha stared down at his feet.

"Inuy-"

She didn't get to finish because his lips crashed down on hers. When she slowly kissed back, Inuyasha put his arms around her waist and pulled her in closer to him. When they parted they looked into each others eyes in deep thought.

"Inuyasha...Thank you."

She went back into his arms, putting her hands around his middle and resting her head on his strong chest.

Inuyasha, not know why she was thanking him, just put his arms back around her and smiled.

_It feels good to have her close to me, even if it's just a hug. _

"Inuyasha, you've...you've taught me trust more people than just myself and Sango. My life, it was nothing without you. When you said all that stuff about me...I realized it's not you I should be mad at, but myself-"

she was cut off as Inuyasha held her away from him and shook her gently

"Don't you ever say that. My dad is the one who doesn't want us dating not you."

Kagome smiled. It was a weak smile but it almost hid the fact she was crying.

"This is going to be hard but...I think we should be just friends intill the thing with your father is straightened out." She said with sadness.

"I want to be so much more than that, but if that is all you're going to let me be right now...I'll take it, but after we get it straightened out, I'm trampling you with kisses." He said seriously.

"Alright, thanks for understanding. You should go now, before your dad finds out you're not home."

He nodded and turned to leaved but right when he did, he turned back and kissed her passionatly.

"I know friends don't kiss like that...But I don't know how long it will take to figure this out." With one more kiss he gave her a smile and headed back home.

Kagome, for the first night in a while, slept happily without crying.

---------------------------

**There you go guys, as you wanted they're back together...well not completely but still atleast they're talking lol. Anyway sorry it's short, I had to go back to school after New Years and it's been hectic. Well hope you liked it!**

**Kagome126**


	21. Kisses denied

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha.

----------------------------------------------

The next day was the true start to their 'friendship'. Kagome got awoken at 7:00 by a very perky hanyou.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha almost yelled trying to get the raven haired girl out of bed.

"What?" She drawled.

"Come on we're going to celebrate." He declared as she sat up and rubbed her sleepy eyes.

"But sch-"

"Just get ready, I don't want to hear any buts. We are going to celebrate getting back together, even if it's just friendship." Inuyasha gave her a wink, and went to his own house to get ready.

"Get ready, he says, we're going to celebrate. No buts, he says, I don't want to hear them." Kagome repeated mockingly as she drowsily got ready for their 'celebration' that they were apparently having.

After a half hour, Kagome was finally ready to leave. She took longer than usual and she only did about half her morning routine.

"Come on, Kagome." Inuyasha yelled upstairs.

When Kagome came down, Inuyasha stood there in awe. She was wearing a demin mini skirt with a little butterfly on the back, and a black halter top, that hugged her curves.

"I'm ready now, so stop drooling and let's go." Kagome commanded as she gave him a smile, and walked passed him, to the door.

_Is she trying to tourcher me. Since I'm her 'friend' I can't touch her now...I'm not going to get through this week. _Inuyasha thought to himself as he headed out the door after Kagome.

They both got in Kagome's new convertable, that her mom bought her to try and make her feel better, and drove off, Inuyasha telling Kagome where to go.

"So where are we going anyway?" She asked not taking her eyes off the road.

"Somewhere. Turn left at the stop light." Inuyasha told her still gawking at the brown-eyed girl before him, paying just enough attention to the road just to give instrutions, as to where to go.

"Fine, then. If you won't tell me where we're going..." Kagome trailed off forgetting that they weren't a couple anymore. She was going to say...Fine then if you won't tell me where we're going, I'm not kissing you the rest of the week...That always worked, but they weren't a couple anymore so she couldn't say that.

"You'll do what?"

"Never mind." Kagome whispered.

"We're here."

The miko stopped the car and it was her turn to stare in awe. They were at the beach, and the sun was about half-way from fully rising. The sight before her was beautiful. The colors of the sun mixed and reflected off the ocean waters. It was amazing.

"So do you like it?" Inuyasha asked loving her expression.

"I...I...Oh, Inuyasha it's beautiful." Kagome ran into his arms, the whole friendship thing blowing her mind.

"Glad you like it, _friend_."

"Oh, sorry, I guess I'm just so used to..."

"Me too. I really don't think I can get through the week. Not seeing you was tourcher, but seeing you like...wow, is even worse, knowing I can't touch you." The hanyou admitted.

Kagome leaned in closer to him and just as their lips were going to touch she spoke.

"Well then I guess we are going to have to straighten, the whole thing with your father soon then, won't we?" Kagome asked as she pulled away.

"Hey! That's not fair!" He stated as he turned her back to face him.

"Life tends to be that way though." She smirked.

"Kagome Higurashi, if you do not kiss me right this minute, then I'm not speaking to you ever again." Inuyasha said as a determined look to over his face.

"Oh, guess I'm not going to hear you talk then."

Kagome shook her head and started walking around the beach. She looked back and noticed Inuyasha glaring at her.

"Aw, is Inuyasha mad?" Kagome said in a baby voice.

She didn't know why, but picking on him was fun, probably because they hadn't talked to each other in two days and it was killing both of them.

"Yes."

"See you just talked when you said you wouldn't. What do I win for making you crack first?" She asked as she walked back over to him.

"The gift of spending time with me."

"Alright!"

"Weirdo." Inuyasha huffed under his breath.

"Whatever now come on."

She grabbed his hand and dragged him down closer to the ocean. When they were close enough, Kagome took off her shoes, and walked along the border of sand and water.

"Little missy, you better get out of that water, you're going to catch a cold." Inuyasha said as if he was her mother.

"Oh really? And who's going to make me?"

Inuyasha started walking closer to her with an evil grin. When he was close he charged at her, making her fall onto the dry, cold sand, with him on top of her. Once in this position he started tickling her.

"Inuyasha...Please...Stop...Can't...Breath..." She said in between laughs.

"Fine." He stopped tickling her and looked into her golden brown eyes.

They both got lost, and before they new it, they both started leaning closer together. When they get about an inch away from kissing, Kagome turned and Inuyasha wond up kissing her cheek instead. Inuyasha got up, and then helped her up.

"Sorry." He said as they started walking towards the car.

"It's alright." Kagome looked at the sand. "It's obvious we weren't meant to be friends." Inuyasha turned and looked at her. "We were meant to be...so much more." Kagome looked at him. "I'm killing myself doing this." 

"Then let's go straighten this out right now, 'cause it's killing me too." They both looked down at their feet avoiding each other's eyes at all costs.


	22. Our places in the world

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha.

----------------------------------------------

The drive back was silent. Both of the two teens were thinking of ways to talk to Mr.Takahashi. When they finally arrived at Inuyasha's house, both got out slowly and walked towards the house.

"He is home right?" Kagome asked, getting second thoughts.

"Yeah he should be. Let's just get this over with."

Inuyasha opened the door and walked towards Inutaisho's study. When they were right outside the door, the door opened to reveal no other than Inutashio himself.

"Hi Dad." Inuyasha greeted him.

"Inuyasha, what is that_ miko_ doing here?" Inutashio asked, spitting out the word miko like it was poison.

"That _miko_, happens to be my friend, and we came here to talk to you."

Inutashio looked at Kagome then back at his son.

"Fine, but you only have 10 minutes, then I'm kicking that miko out."

Inuyasha, and Kagome entered the room and sat on the couch.

"Dad, why don't you want me to see Kagome?" Inuyasha started.

"Because that _miko_ is dangerous, and shouldn't live on this earth."

Kagome looked at the ground, not wanting to meet either of their gazes.

"That's what people say about hanyous too, but you're not killing me or saying that stuff about_ me._"

"Hanyous are a mix between a human and a demon, that makes you stronger than a human, but weaker than a demon and that's your place. _Mikos_ on the other hand, have no place. They can purify demons, humans, and half-demons. They don't belong here." Inutashio explained, as he started to get angry.

"Mikos have to have a pure heart, and that means they would only purirfy bad souls. Plus, just cause she's a miko doesn't mean anything. Both species are pushed aside by everyone, and everyone treats us as if we don't belong. We both had to work hard to mend our own spot in humanity, and if we both want to put those spots together, then what does it matter to you?" Inuyasha challenged as he too became angry

"Half-demons all all over the earth, but mikos there are only a few living."

"And why does that matter?" Inuyasha spat.

"If you took the chance to get to know your son, you would know how he's treated. And if you really love your son, you would want nothing but his happiness, but I can see you obviously only care about _your_ happiness, and _your_ sterotypes." Kagome spoke out quietly for the first time since they came.

"Who are you to tell me I don't know my son, _miko?_"

"That miko has a name." Inuyasha deffended.

"And I could care less."

At this Kagome got up and left not saying a word.

"Dad, Kagome is right. You don't care about me, and it took me till now to realize that."

"I care about you, that's why I'm forbidding you to see that _miko._"

"What if I'm happy with Kagome? What if Kagome, helped me find my place in the world? What if Kagome helped me realize that I could be happy? What if-"

"That enough!" Inutashio yelled.

"No it's not. Kagome gave me so much, and you aren't even giving her a chance."

"Son, mikos are dangerous-" He was cut off by a furious hanyou.

"So are demons! So is everything in life!" Inuyasha said as he got up from his seat.

"Inuyasha, you aren't understanding what I'm saying."

"No, you're not understanding." Inuyasha paused before continueing. "I'm in love with Kagome, and whether you give me permission or not, I'm going to see her."

"No you're not!"

"Try and stop me." Was the last thing Inuyasha said before storming out of the room.

---------------

As Inuyasha left his house he didn't know where he was going, but one thing was for sure, he was never going back home.

When Inuyasha finally stopped he found himself at the park. He started walking over to the swings when he saw a raven haired girl already on one.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked as he approached her.

The girl looked up and sure enough it was Kagome.

"How did things go with your father?"

"I'm never going back there again."

"You ran away?" Kagome asked, concern in her eyes.

"I guess I kinda did."

"And where are you going to stay?"

"Um...I didn't think that far ahead okay, but I can't go back to my dad." Inuyasha said as he sat on the swing next to Kagome.

"Inuyasha, you can't run away for me."

"Just save it. I already made up my mind."

"Don't be stubborn. You have to go back home, your mother at least deserves to see you." Kagome tried to reason.

"I'll visit, but I can't live there knowing my dad doesn't care about the one thing that brought my life happiness."

"I don't want to break your family apart, Inuyasha. There are other girls that your father _would_ approve of."

"He may, but I won't." Inuyasha stated simply.

"Inuyasha, think about what you're doing. You're leaving your family, for one girl. It just doesn't make sense."

"A lot of things don't, Kagome but this does."

Kagome looked deep into his eyes just thinking.

"Promise me something?"

"What?"

"That you'll go back home."

"Kagome-"

"No listen. Go back home and talk to your dad. Tell him how you feel. After that if you still want to leave, I won't stop you." Tears welled up in her eyes. "But I know, all too well, how it hurts to be distant from your family."

"Fine, I'll try." Inuyasha leaned in a kissed Kagome passionatly until they needed to break for air. "But you have to be my girlfriend again." He smirked.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Fine." They shook hands and started slowly walking home.

----------------------------

**As you can probably tell this story is going to end soon...Sad I know. It will probably end in the next couple chapters. Anyway tell me what you think of this chapter!**

**Kagome126**


	23. First, second, and third chances

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha.

---------------------------------------------

The walk home was quiet. When they got closer to Inuyasha's house, Inuyasha tensed up. How could he face his dad after what he just said to him?

"Well I'll see you tomorrow?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah. Wait don't you go to Shikon now?"

_Oh yeah that's right. I was so mad I switched schools. _

"Oh, yeah. You'll walk me to school though, won't you?"

"Sure."

Kagome gave Inuyasha's hand a reasurring squeeze and headed next door to her house.

"Good luck." Kagome said before she entered her house.

"I'll need it."

As soon as Inuyasha opened the door, Izayio ran up to him in a huge hug.

"I was so worried about you. Where did you go? Why did you say those things? Did you know how worried I was that you'll never come home?" Izayio asked franticly.

"Mom!" She stopped and looked at her son, tears obvious in her eyes. "I was with Kagome. I left because dad wouldn't reason. He won't even give Kagome a chance, and if he did I wouldn't have run away, but I'm back so you don't have to worry."

"Oh Inuyasha!" She enlopped him in another hug. "You need to go talk to your dad though, he's pretty upset."

Inuyasha nodded and went in the direction of his dad's study.

"Dad?"

"Inuyasha."

"Dad, listen-" He was cut off by Inutashio, who was fairly calm.

"Why did you run away?"

"I ran away because you wouldn't listen. I wouldn't have come back either." Inuyasha spat.

"Why did you?" Inutaisho asked, worry in his voice

"Because Kagome made me promise to try and work things out. See, even though everything you said to her, she still makes me come back to you. She's one of those people who look for only the best in people, and ignore the bad, but you wouldn't know that."

"Why are you putting up such a fight."

"Because for once I'm in love and you don't respect that. All I'm asking is for you to give her a chance. When you didn't know she was a miko, you said she was the best girlfriend I've had. What happened to the person who said that?" Inuyasha challenged.

"Inuyasha, I'm just looking out for you."

"If she was harmful, I think she would've hurt me already. She knows all my weaknesses, all my strengths. Besides, how did you find out she was a miko anyway?"

"When she came down that one morning, her aura was stronger, and I could sense the miko in her, and she's a very powerful one if that." He confessed.

"Did your dad approve of you marring a human?"

"No."

"And you love Izayio right?" Inuyasha said trying to make a point.

"Yes, and I hated my dad for saying that she wasn't worthy."

"And how do you think I feel? Just put yourself in my shoes for once, and open your eyes. If you did, you would see a wonderful girl, that does nothing but bring happiness to anyone she's around, in Kagome."

Inuyasha left the room not wanting to say more. He went upstairs and soon fell asleep dreaming of only Kagome, the miko.

-------------------

"Inuyasha. Inuyasha."

"Huh?" Inuyasha said just waking up.

"Come down stairs your father needs to talk to you." Izayio informed him.

"Alright, give me a minute."

Inuyasha got up and got dressed then headed down stairs to where his dad was.

"Hi son. Have a seat, we need to talk."

Those words almost never ment anything good coming out of anyones mouth.

"What?" Inuyasha asked once seated.

"I did some thinking last night. I thought about what you said. I want to get to know the miko-"

"Kagome" Inuyasha corrected him.

"Kagome, and take what you said into consideration."

"Really?!"

"Yeah. With your mom it took a lot to just let me be with her, and I promised never to turn into my father, but I guess it happened, but unlike my father, I'm going to fix things and give Kagome a chance." Inutashio told him.

"Thank you."

"Son?" Inutashio asked as Inuyasha was getting up.

"Yeah?"

"Why don't you bring her over tomorrow and we can get aquainted."

A smile appread on Inuyasha's face.

"I think she'd like that."

"Oh and thank her for giving me a second or I guess third chance."

"Dad, she's the type of person who doesn't hold grudges, and believes in as many chances as you want." Inuyasha smiled wider and left the room to go tell Kagome the great news.

**--------------------------**

**It's kinda short I know, but I will try and update tomorrow, not promising that it will be longer, but it will probably be up! Well hope you liked it.**

**Kagome126**


	24. Fights using her powers

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha.

----------------------------------------------

"Hey you." Kagome said as she exited her house on her way to school.

"I have great news!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"Really? I do too."

Inuyasha snaked his arm around her waist as they began walking.

"You first." Kagome ordered.

"Alright. My dad says he wants to get to know you, and he's giving you a chance." Inuyasha replied happily.

"That's great! I told you everything would work out if you went back."

"Yeah. He wants you to come over tonight."

"Okay sounds good."

"Now what's your news?" Inuyasha asked curiously.

"I'm going back to Kori."

"When?!"

"Tomorrow. Today is my last day at Shikon." Kagome smiled.

"That's good."

They were just approaching Sango's house as she came out.

"Hi!" She yelled running up to them.

"Hey Sango."

"Kagome, you're back together?" Sango asked, seeing his arm still around her waist.

"Yup."

"That's great!"

"Yeah, but today is my last day at Shikon."

"You going back to Kori?"

Kagome nodded and smiled up at Inuyasha.

"'Cause I can't get enough of this jerk." She said sarcasticly.

"None of us can."

Inuyasha pouted at there comments.

"Aw...Did we hurt your feelings?"

He just kept walking.

"Fine, I'm not talking to you either." Kagome crossed her arms across her chest as they kept walking still.

Soon they were at Shikon. Kagome gave the still not talking Inuyasha a kiss, and went up the steps to her school.

"Miko." Kagome turned to face a big guy who she didn't recognize. "I say you with that hanyou. You guys dating?" He asked her.

"Yeah, what's it to you?" Sango said butting in.

"Stay out of this Sango." The guy ordered.

"Not intill you leave her alone."

They guy beckoned for two other guys who held back Sango while he began beating up Kagome.

"Mikos are so weak." He said as he punched her in the gut.

"You think so?" Kagome gasped for air. "I've been nice for so long, and I'm tired of it."

A blue light evolved from around her. When the light hit the guy who was beating her up it pushed him back as he flew into the wall. Kagome collasped on the floor, and in a matter of seconds no more could be seen from her eyes, as she passed out.

"Get! Off! Of! Me!" Sango yelled as she struggeled to get to her friend.

She had finally had enough and kicked the guy holding her left arm on his knee causing him to let go. With that guy off of her she easily got out of the other one's grip and ran to Kagome.

"Some one call an ambulence!" She yelled at the people around her.

In a matter of minutes the ambulence arrived and they took Kagome and Sango, who refused to leave Kagome's side, to the hospital.

"Miss." Said the docter after they had been there for at least 10 minutes. "They are running some tests on Kagome, but it just looks like she used too much energy. Can you tell me what she was doing?"

"She used her miko powers." Sango said in tears.

"I've only had one other miko patient before. Don't worry we'll take good care of Kagome." The doctor gave her a reasurring look and headed off.

-----------------------------

RING RING

"Mr.Takahashi. If you are so rude as to not turn off your phone please go down to the office." The teacher scolded.

Inuyasha just rolled his eyes as he exited the classroom. He answered his phone when he got out of the class.

"Hello?"

_"Inuyasha, Kagome's in the hospital." _

That was enough to get Inuyasha's heart racing.

"I'll be there as fast as I can."

Inuyasha snapped his phone shut and headed off towards where Miroku was. He knocked on the classroom door.

"May I help you?"

"Yes, Miroku is needed in the office, there is a family emergency." Inuyasha replied seriously.

"Alright. Miroku office now." The teacher ordered as Miroku got up and went to Inuyasha.

"Family emergency, you haven't said that one before." Miroku laughed as the door shut.

"Kagome's in the hospital."

Miroku's eyes shot open.

"What?"

"Sango just called and said Kagome was in the hospital. I didn't ask her why, put come on."

Inuyasha pulled Miroku outside.

"How are we getting there?"

"Running."

They began to sprint to the hospital, wanting the best, but thinking the worst.

---------------------------------

"Miss Sango?"

"Yes?" Sango asked jumping out of her seat and towards the nurse.

"Kagome can have visitors, but she's not awake yet."

Sango nodded and went to the front desk.

"What room is Kagome Higurashi in please?" She asked politely.

"116." The receptionist replied looking at her computer.

"If a boy named Inuyasha Takahashi comes please allow him in, he's Kagome's boyfriend."

"Alright." The receptionist took the name down as Sango headed off to see her friend.

--------------------------------

**5 or 6 chapters and the story will be over. I'm sorry I didn't want to put Kagome in the hospital, but I had to. Anyway hope you liked it. And for those of you who are reading The Necklace, I will update that tomorrow. **

**Kagome126**


	25. Surgery?

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha.

----------------------------------------------

Sango entered the room, to find Kagome laying on a bed with IVs hooked up to her and a heart-rate moniter standing at her bed side.

"Oh, Kagome."

Sango knew her friend was sleeping and couldn't hear her. She took a seat next to the bed and watched her friend sleep.

-------------------

"Hello, can you tell me what room Kagome Higirashi is in?" Inuyasha asked the receptionist.

"Names?"

"I'm Inuyasha Takahashi."

Miroku didn't say anything.

"You're on the list, go head in. Room 116." She told him.

"Thank you."

Inuyasha and Miroku headed off towards the room.

"108. 110." Inuyasha called off as they passed other doors. "116!" He opened the door to find Sango sitting there staring at the motionless Kagome. "Is she okay?" He asked in a panick.

"The doctor says he's going to take good care of her, but he has only had one other miko patient before." Sango explained.

"How did this happen?" Miroku asked.

Inuyasha was to worried to care. He took a seat on the opposite side of the bed as Sango, and held Kagome's cold hand.

"This guy was fighting her, and she used her miko powers."

"What was the fight over?" Inuyasha asked, curiously.

"You and her dating. You being a hanyou and her a miko, they said you shouldn't belong on this earth and don't deserve each other." Sango told him a tear running down her cheak as she thought of her friends face after the fight.

"Kagome." Inuyasha whispered her name, as he stroked her hand gently.

"Mmmm..." Kagome's eyes slowly lifted open.

"Kagome!" They all three yelled in unison.

"Hi guys." She replied weakly.

"I'm so glad you're okay." Sango hugged her friend, a little to hard for Kagome's comfort.

"We were so worried!" Miroku added.

Kagome turned to Inuyasha thinking he was going to say something next. He just kissed her forehead and stared at her lovingly, as if her pressence was enough.

"Don't be stupid ever again." He scolded.

"You act as if I'm dieing." Kagome said just loud enough for them to hear, obviously struggling to talk.

"You're in the hospital, which is more than enough to get me worried." Sango said.

"You should have seen Inuyasha though. As soon as he got me, worry was already writen all over his face." Miroku explained.

A light blush spread across Inuyasha's face.

"I guess this means we'll have to delay the dinner with your father?" Kagome asked the blushing Inuyasha.

"Why are you thinking of that at a time like this?" Inuyasha asked strongly.

"Because I want your father to like me."

"I like you and that's all that matters."

Just then a nurse came in and looked at the three people with worry on their faces.

"I'm sorry but in the patients condition you should only have 1 person in the room at a time." She said reluctantly. "Good news though! Kagome, should be better in a week. The tests that we ran just told us that she over did it a little too much, and needs rests, a certain diet, and no stress."

"Thank you." Miroku told the nurse, just before she left.

"Inuyasha you stay. We'll be in the waiting room."

Inuyasha and Kagome smiled as the two left.

"You gotta love those two."

"Miroku, not so much.." Inuyasha joked.

"Did anyone bother to call my mom?" Kagome asked, it just now hitting her.

"You want me to? I think if she knew she would be here already."

"Yes please."

Inuyasha took out his cell phone.

"What's her number?"

Kagome told him the number and he listened to the phone ring.

_"Hello?"_ Answered the person on the other line.

"Hi Mrs. Higirashi. It's Inuyasha. I'm in the hospital, with Kagome right now."

_"Is she okay?" _

"The doctor said she's fine. She just needs to rest and will be out of the hospital in a week." He informed.

_"Okay, I'm going to come see my baby." _

"Alright, she's in room 116."

They hung up and Inuyasha looked at Kagome.

"She's coming."

"I figured. In a way it's kinda nice to have a mom to worry about you. Before you came into my life, there was no one to worry about me, but myself." Kagome spoke just above a whisper, still hard for her to speak.

"You get some rest." He ordered.

"I will but you have to do something for me."

"What?"

"Call your dad and tell him I'm sorry that I couldn't make it tonight."

Inuyasha hugged Kagome close to him, entangling his hand in her hair.

"That's our Kagome, always thinking of others." He let out an almost silent laugh. "I'll tell him, but I think he'll understand."

Inuyasha helped her lay back down and she soon fell asleep. Soon after her mom entered the room, and like the others, worring.

"Is she okay? What happened?"

"She's going to be fine."

Inuyasha explained the story that Sango tolded him and got up to leave the room.

"Where are you going?" Mrs. Higirashi asked when she saw this.

"There can only be on person in the room at a time."

"Well then you stay. She needs you here."

She left the room and joined Sango and Miroku in the waiting room.

"Ms.Higirashi?" Asked a doctor.

"She's asleep."

"What is your relation to the patient?"

"I'm her boyfriend." Inuyasha stated.

"Can I talk to you for a second then?"

They stepped out to the hallway and seriousness sweeped over the doctor.

"We just got results from one of the tests back. Kagome used too much of her miko energy and will need a surgery." The doctor paused letting it sink in. "But this surgery, done on mikos, can result in death of the patient and is very expensive."

"What are the chances of her dieing from this?"

"Over half."

Inuyasha tensed up.

"And without the surgery?"

"She'll only have a short amount of time left to live."

Pain was evedent in both of their eyes.

"I'll leave you to discuss this with her and her family members." The doctor left after handing him a form.

The form was about the surgery and had to be filled out if it was to be done.

_This can't be happening._ Was the only thought running through his mind.

---------------------------------------

**I know bad place to end but I hurt my wrist today and so it hurts to type, write, ect. I will update tomorrow but can't promise it will be long due to my injury. Well hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**Kagome126**


	26. Nothings going to change

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha.

---------------------------------------------

After Inuyasha got ove the shock he walked back into Kagome's room.

"What happened?" Kagome asked just waking up.

"Nothing." He lied.

"I know it's nothing, now tell me." She ordered trying to sit up but failing with each attempt.

"Kagome, you know that I love you right?"

"I love you too, but what's wrong."

Kagome looked up at him with a worried expression. Her voice was still very faint, and it hurt her to even move, not that she was going to tell Inuyasha that.

"I don't think you're in the right-"

"Inuyasha Takahashi, tell me right now." She said with all her strength.

"But Kagome-"

"Just tell me." She stopped all atempts to get up, and focused on listening.

"I just talked to your doctor..." His voice began to crack. "...he said...you need surgery."

"And?" She pushed.

"And, if you don't you won't live much longer."

"Then let them do the surgery."

Inuyasha tensed as she said that.

"It's not that simple." He took a long pause staring into her big brown eyes. He walked to her and took her hand. "The surgery...it has over 50 chance that you'll...that you'll...that you won't make it." He whispered the last part.

A tear trickled down Kagome's face.

"Inuyasha." Came a voice.

They looked at the door and standing there was Inutashio.

"Hi, Mr.Takahashi."

"Kagome, I heard what happened." He went to her bed side.

"I'm..." She couldn't even finish her sentence.

"She has to go through surgery...and...she might not make it." Inuyasha informed reluctantly.

"How much is the surgery?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha stared down at the sheet before him.

"About a thousand dollars." He whispered in reply.

"Well I can't afford that anyway." She tried to force a smile.

"Kagome, I'll be willing to pay if that's what you want to do." Inutashio told her.

"Mr.Takahashi, you don't have to-"

"Kagome I never gave you a chance and this is my way of repaying you, along with getting to know you."

"Thank you."

They hugged each other, Inuyasha staring blankly at nothing in paticular.

"Kagome, are you sure you want-" He was cut off by Kagome's weak voice.

"Inuyasha, I want to be with you more than anything. We got your dad's okay and if I don't go through with this, I won't live anyway...I have to at least try, before I give up."

"You're braver that any of us, to grasp that, and still be how you are." Inutaishio spoke.

Inuyasha simply nodded.

"Inuyasha, I understand what you're feeling, but the best and only thing you can do for me...is be by my side through all of this."

"You gotta promise me something."

"Anything. "

"You'll never fight again." Inuyasha told her seriously.

Kagome smiled, "I promise, but now _you_ have to promise _me_ something." Inuyasha nodded. "No matter what happens...you'll keep living your life, and not let anything get in your way."

"Don't speak like that, you're going to make it, and if not...I'll still be there for you...even in death." He said quietly.

Kagome pulled him closer to her and gave him a small peck on the lips.

"I'll go take care of the paper work." Inutashio took the paper from his sons hand and headed out of the room.

'Inuyasha..."

"Hm?"

"What's it like being a hanyou?"

"Kagome, this is hardly the time, or place."

"Just answer the question." She pleaded.

"Fine. Being a hanyou is hard. We don't have a place not being fully human or demon." He sighed. "It's better than being human, I should know, but yet harder than being a demon having to surpress the demon blood."

"Why are you so strong then?"

"I learned how to live with it." He spoke.

"When we first met online, what did you think of me?"

"I...felt that...for once, I atcually belonged somewhere."

Kagome smiled lightly.

"Me too."

"Miss Higirashi?" Called a doctor from the door way.

"Yes?"

"Your surgery will begin in a half hour if that's okay?"

"Yeah...it's fine." She said while looking at Inuyasha.

"Mr.Takahashi has ordered we have the best doctors available to make sure the surgery goes okay. You do know the possible turn outs of this don't you?"

"I am aware of them yes."

"Will you require anything before the surgery?" He said finally looking up from the clip board.

"No, just this wonderful person beside me."

"Alright, I'll leave you two to be." With that he left the room.

"A half hour until your life changes." Inuyasha muttered.

"It's not going to change. I'm going to come out okay, and you're going to be there when I wake up." Kagome said surely.

"Let's hope so."

------------------------------------------

**Sorry, I was going to write longer but my wrist is killing me so I'll update tomorrow. **

**For those of you reading The Necklace, I will also update that tomorrow.**

**Kagome126**


	27. Do you believe in miracles?

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha.

------------------------------------------------

"Miss Higirashi, are you ready to start the surgery?" Asked a doctor.

"Wow I guess it's already been a half hour." Kagome pointed out.

She looked at Inuyasha.

"Yeah I'm ready."

The doctor brought in a bed for her and Inuyasha lifted her up and put her on the bed after they detached the IVs.

Before she left Inuyasha gave her a small kiss and they rolled her off to a different part of the hospital. Inuyasha headed towards the waiting room trying to hold back tears.

_Could that have been the last time I see her alive? _He asked himself.

"Inuyasha." Sango called out as he realized he was now in the waiting room.

He took a seat next to her so he was now next to both Sango and Mrs.Higirashi.

"Don't worry, she'll be fine." Sango comforted him.

"I know, but I can't help but worry."

She gave him a weak smile.

"I've known Kagome pretty much her whole life, and from what I've seen, she's strong."

He nodded and rested his head against the hard cold walls of the small room.

"Did the doctor say how long the surgery would last?" Mrs.Higirashi asked.

"No."

---------

After a good fourty five minutes of waiting, and pacing the doctor finally came to talk to them.

"Are you Miss Higirashi's family?"

They all nodded.

"I'm sorry." Was all he said.

Inuyasha's face paled.

"Where is she?" He spoke, a crack in his voice.

"I'll show you." The doctor looked at the rest of them.

"I can't see my friend dead. It's not possible, she has to be alive." Sango cried into the arms of Miroku, who also looked pained.

"Just you then?"

Inuyasha nodded as he followed the doctor back, further into the hospital.

"Here we are, and I'm sorry for your loss." The doctor left Inuyasha in a big room with only him and Kagome now in it.

"Kagome." He ran to her motionless side.

When Inuyasha saw her white face and her eyes closed, he began to cry silently.

"Inuyasha?" Mrs.Higirashi asked from the door.

"She's...gone." He barely whispered.

Mrs.H started crying even harder than before.

"Kagome!" Mrs.H ran to her side.

A hand went over her mouth as she saw her daughter, laying there, not moving, looking like a ghost.

Just then Sango and Miroku entered the room, obviously here to see if it was true.

They took one look at Mrs.H and Inuyasha, and their pained faces got worse. Miroku escourted Mrs.H out of the room for her best intrest, as Sango went beside Inuyasha.

They stood there, in dead silence for at least 5 minutes.

"She loved you, you know." Sango told him through her sobs.

"I know, and know..." He couldn't finish his sentence. He took Kagome's hand in his.

"You don't know though. She loved you more than life its self. Before you came, she was never happy. You brought so much to her life, as she did to yours." She explained, still staring at the miko.

"I told her I'd always protect her, but I couldn't."

"Don't blame this on yourself." Sango ordered.

"Why shouldn't I? If it wasn't for me she wouldn't have been fighting."

"No, if you hadn't come into her life, this would have happened sooner...and it would have been over her being a miko." Sango tried to wipe her tears from her eyes, but when she did they were replaced with fresh ones.

Slowly tears ran down Inuyasha's face too, not as fast or as much as Sango but they were there.

"I can't believe she's gone." Inuyasha confessed.

"None of us can."

Sango gave Inuyasha a hug and silently left the room.

"Kagome, I love you." Inuyasha told the lifeless miko.

A tear dropped from his face as he said that and dropped onto the miko's hand that was intertwined with his.

"Inu...yasha."

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked in astonishment.

"Inuyasha." Kagome replied weakly.

"Kagome." Inuyasha repeated as he carefully hugged her to his chest, tears still coming lightly from his eyes.

"I thought I was-"

"Us too."

"Then what happened?" Kagome asked as tears went down her cheeks, from seeing Inuyasha like this.

"I...don't know." Inuyasha held Kagome away from him and looked deeply into her eyes.

Inuyasha picked Kagome up and walked out of the room, her in his arms, and brought them to the waiting room where the rest of the gang was crying in each others arms.

"Guys do you believe in miracles?" Inuyasha asked as he looked at them.

They all looked up, their vision clouded by tears.

"K-Kagome?" Sango studdered as she ran to Inuyasha, who was still holding Kagome.

"B-But we thought that you were-"

"We don't know how it happened, but she's alive." Inuyasha told her cautiously putting Kagome down.

Everybody hugged Kagome, careful of her sore spots, in a loving embrace.

Miroku, after hugging Kagome, went to the front desk to tell them the news. The doctor came and inspected her and allowed them to leave, after giving them pain medication.

"Mom, can I go to Inuyasha's house before I go home?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah." Her mom dropped her next door with Inuyasha and the rest of them went to Kagome's house.

"Why did you want to come here?" Inuyasha questioned her.

"I owe your dad. I missed our last dinner plans." She explained.

"Oh Kagome, it's good to have you back." He said hugging her as he opened the door. "Mom! Dad!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Inuyasha?" His parents came out from the other room. "Kagome!" A smile went across both of their faces.

Inuyasha told them every detail from start to finish.

"And now she's here to make up for her missed dinner date." He finished.

"Kagome." Inutashio chuckled. "Inuyasha was right about you, you are very different." He hugged her like everyone else has been doing and sent her home, telling her that they would have dinner another day.

"I think he finally likes me."

"Of course. Who wouldn't like you?"

"Lots of people."

They entered Kagome's house together, and Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, Kagome and Mrs.H ate dinner while talking about what just happened.

-----------------------------------------------

**This is the second to last chapter. Cries I'll miss writing this, it was so much fun. Anyway the next chapter will be up tomorrow or Monday. **

**Kagome**


	28. People you meet when you least expect it

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha.

----------------------------------------------

After they ate, Miroku and Sango went home and Inuyasha took Kagome upstairs convincing her that she wasn't "Just fine." as she put it.

"Inuyasha I'm fine really." Kagome said.

"You just some how died and came back to life, and unless you do that on a regular basis then I'm staying the night to make sure you're 'just fine.'" Inuyasha told her.

"I would have let you stay anyway."

"I know."

Kagome let out a small laugh.

"Did they ever figure out how this all happened anyway?"

"No, they said it was a miracle that you're alive." He spoke saddened.

"Why are you sad?"

"It's nothing, really."

"You know it's not nothing." She said hardened.

"It's just...that moment, when I thought I would never be able to hear your voice, or see your smile...it killed me knowing that _I_ let it happen." Inuyasha confessed.

"_You_ didn't let it happen, it was _me_ who fought, _me_ who chose the surgery, and _me_ who is a miko."

"It's not at all your fault Kagome..." He paused before continueing. "Sango told me...while your were 'dead', that if I hadn't come into your life...this would have happened sooner."

"But if that was so...I would be dead right now." She whispered more to herself than to him.

"How so?"

"From what you told me...of what happened..._you_ brought me back to life."

In that instent it all became clear.

"The tear...miko...dead...ressurrected." He said muffled.

"Yeah."

A tear drop ran down Kagome's eyes, and at the smell of salt Inuyasha ran to her side.

"What's wrong, Kagome?"

"Nothing's _wrong_, I'm _happy._"

At this Inuyasha was utterly confused.

"You brought me my mother, my confidence, my hope, and most of all...my life...You brought that all back to me." Her voice was quiet, but to Inuyasha's sensitive ears, he could hear her perfectly.

Every word that came out of her mouth, brought a new memory back to him. Whether it be from his childhood, or his time with this amazing girl before him...he was happy.

"Kagome, you showed me so many things...I don't know if my life would have _ever_ been the same without you. You opened my eyes, and brought down the walls that were closing out the rest of the world. Kagome, you, in a way, saved my life too."

"Inuyasha...that moment, that I thought I was dead...I never felt any physical pain...but then images of you flashed through my head, and suddenly...it didn't matter it I had physical pain, because seeing you, was the only thing that got me up in the mornings, that made me look forward to every second on this Earth. I never thought anything could be worse than being all alone, in a world with people, who didn't want you to exsist, but in that moment...I realized, being alone in the world, was better than being without you."

"That moment, for the first time in my life, I was scared...I was scared that I lost you forever."

Inuyasha crashed his lips down on hers in a passionate kiss. Neither of them could tell how long they had been kissing, but they finally realized after a while, that they needed air, and finally seperated.

Out of no where Inuyasha let out a small chuckle.

"What's so funny?"

"All of this...was caused by us meeting online."

"People you meet when you least expect it."

"People you meet when you least expect it." Inuyasha repeated grasping what it ment.

For the first time, in either of their lives, they both felt whole...Whole with in each other's presence, and that...for now, was all that they needed. Just knowing that they could see each other was enough to keep them both happy forever.

_**The End**_

_**-------------**_

**Thanks to the following people who reviewed my story**

**and inspired me in many ways...**

_**Inuyasha05**_

_**Kagome In Love **_

_**chocolate11**_

_**adamant barrage **_

_**inuyashaloves kagome4ever**_

_**CatLover260**_

_**Diamond369**_

_**iheartanime43**_

_**Sivwa**_

_**Enjiru**_

_**Tifa Sohma**_

_**Yashie-And-Kags-Forever**_

_**inuyashaloves kagome4ever**_

_**Hanikamiya Mitsukai**_

_**inu-babee**_

_**Gothic-demon-lover**_

_**BoredGirl17**_

_**SexyDemonGirl5000**_

_**Inuyasha's Lover12**_

_**ILOVEINUYASHAANDOTHERANIME**_

_**sar-bear-rokz-jokz**_

_**Yashie-And-Kags-Forever**_

_**hxc muffin**_

_**kagome328**_

_**Crys-Nick Chose Jazzy-Mims**_

_**all590**_

_**kaggsrocks101**_

_**AnimeLuvaRox**_

_**InuKyo4ever**_

_**Crazy With Happiness**_

_**minipower**_

_**kagome0718**_

_**max**_

_**Animelover00000001**_

_**ihaveweirdfriends**_

_**Colette St.Elroy**_

_**inukags 4 life**_

_**Sesshomaru's Mate 4EVER**_

_**28karen28**_

_**animefreak**_

_**Takamikiku**_

**Thanks again for all of those who read and didn't review and to all of those people who stuck with me from the begining of this fan fiction!**


End file.
